Crime and passion
by jesslarhea
Summary: (This story use to be titled "High school Criminals") It is a little different than HSC but still the same in a sense! Tris has started High school just to get closer to Eric Coulter so that she can finally get to the man that killed her father. Tris is lethal and dangerous especially with Eric by her side!
1. Chapter 1

**"** ** _Crime and passion"_**

 ** _This story use to be titled "High school criminals" but it is less High school and more criminals so I changed the title and completely gutted and repaired the story!_**

 ** _This will be a lot different than it was when I first wrote it!_**

 ** _I hope you all love all the changes that I made!_**

 ** _~Chapter 1~_**

* * *

 ** _~Tris~_**

 _(_ _People just freaking suck)_

Damn I hate people and I fucking loath high school!

My name it Tris Prior and I am my father's daughter through and through! Andrew Prior was a mercenary; one of the deadliest in his time but he was double crossed during his last mission then murdered a year ago by someone that he once trusted.

My father raised me in that life and taught me everything that I know and I intend to make those that betrayed him pay with the help of my uncle that is as of now my lawyer!

My "Lawyer" fabricated my criminal records saying that I have several assault charges and that I'm dangerous if provoked. It also states that I have been ordered to attend Chicago High for my senior year and live with my bitch of a mother.

Natalie was the easy target in this whole mess. All I had to do was allow the greedy bitch to find out that my father left me a nice inheritance and I was her new favorite person; well, that is until I beat her ass and threaten to kill her if she talked. The bitch knew enough about my father to know that he wasn't one to mess with and now she knows that I'm worse than he ever was because I was raised as a mercenary.

I didn't choose this life; it chose me!

So here I am pulling up to my new hell on earth. Have I mentioned that I hate people?

I speed through the parking lot nearly clipping the front bumper of a shinny BMW with the back wheel of my bike because I stole the parking space she was trying to get.

Better luck next time Barbie!

I pull my helmet off and shake my hair out before climbing off my Ducati, man I love this bike! She solid black and fucking beautiful! The only thing I hate about it is that people stare at her and then the assholes stare at me once I pull my helmet off and today's no different. If it wasn't for the -I will stab you in the fucking face- persona that surrounds me, I'm sure the stupid fuckers would approach me ass well.

After locking my helmet to my bike I walk into the school shoving people out of my way as I push through the crowd of hormonal sheep.

I make my way into the office to get my schedule and I'm greeted by a hyper little woman that I instantly want to punch in the face."Hello there, what can I do for you today dear?" I just look at her like she's fucking crazy for a few seconds and enjoy how she starts to fidget under my gaze.

"I'm new and I need my schedule! The names Beatrice Prior but I go by Tris!" I sneer rudely at her.

"We've been expecting you!" The bitch laughs nervously. "Here's your schedule, a map of the school, and a list of our school rules! Welcome to Chicago High and have a great first day!" She says handing me my shit with a huge smile.

"Not likely!" I growl as I leave the office.

Once I'm in the hallway I ball up the list of rules and toss it at someone's head.

"Hey!" The bitch yells at my back. I just hold my hand up and tell her that she is number one with my middle finger as I continue down the hall while looking at my schedule.

Fuck me, I have gym first period.

I growl in frustration before turning down a different hall, not caring if I find my way to the gym or not.

I feel someone pass by me and in the process I'm shoved into the lockers. I look up and see a huge tattooed and very muscular guy smirking at me over his shoulder. I recognize the asshole from the picture I was given. This guy is my way to get to Max!

Eric Coulter! Damn he is even hotter in person!

I grin at the asshole evilly letting him know that I don't intend to take that shit lying down.

The jackass just winks at me and continues down the hall!

I roll my eyes and pick up the bag that I dropped and continue down the hall only to easily find the fucking gym. Damn it I was hoping I would get lost!

I'm a half a minute late when I walk in and the old ass gym coach just sneers down at me like I'm the dog shit that I can smell beneath his boot. "Why are you late to my class?"

"My name is Tris and I'm late because I was in the office dealing with Mary freaking Poppins!" I tell the asshole with just a bit more venom that he could manage to spit at me.

"Are you new?" I can tell that stupidity runs deep in the ranks of this hellhole.

I think that I'll have a little fun at father times expense! I suck in a breath dramatically and widen my eyes before speaking in loud as fuck voice. "What, you don't recognize me?" I ask acting in a shocked tone.

"No and I don't have anyone by that name in this class!" This man is way too fucking easy to mess with!

"Well, you do now Gramps!" I growl at the old man as I hand him my pink slip, and hear a few laughs and chuckles from my actions.

I'm not here for your entertainment assholes!

Gramps signs his name on the paper and hands it back to me. "Take a seat Tris and from now on don't be late to my class!" Whatever, you bag of wrinkles.

I make my way to a set of bleachers and glare at everyone that I pass as I make my way up to an almost empty bench and sit down as far away as I can from the people that I don't care to know.

"Okay class I have some paperwork to finish so this will be a free period for you! All I ask is you don't leave the gym and don't kill each other; got it? Good!" Gramps yells before he walks off.

"Hey, where you from?" I hear a deep voice beside me ask. Did this fucker just slide over next to me? A little to fucking closely, might I add!

"Hell" I growl before getting up to find a secluded area far away from the dumb jock.

I freaking hate high school and I really hope these assholes have some sense of self preservation and stay the fuck away from me. I will not be responsible for breaking someones neck before the day is over!

But I have no such luck here because the asshole just follows me!

"Hell huh, how's the weather there?" The dumb ass try's to joke sitting beside me again but closer this time.

I turn to glare at him hard.

Don't get me wrong, the guy is hot if you like the date raping, dumb jock, pretty boy that gets whatever he wants or whoever he wants kind of guy, but I most certainly don't; not one fucking bit!

"It's fucking hot!" I growl through gritted teeth. "Now leave me the fuck alone before I stab you in the face asshole!" My threat only causes him to laugh and smile at me.

Fuck this dude want quit!

I stiffen when the dead mother fucker traces his slimy finger down my neck. "Feisty, I like that, my name is Four and..."

I grab his hand and twist it painfully out to the side and connecting my elbow to his nose, hard! "I didn't fucking ask number boy!" I yell as I shove his stupid ass off the bench and glare down at him. "And I'll break more than your fucking nose if you ever put you goddamn hands on me again!" I yell at the asshole.

I'm just about push his ass down the bleachers when I feel everyone's eyes on me. "What the fuck are you looking at?" I snort and turn to my right only to see see none other than Eric Coulter looking at me with a very wicked and very, very sexy grin on his gorgeous face. My eyes take in his extremely built body and sexy as hell tattoos sleeves on both arms that run up his neck, and lets not forget the microdermal piercings above his right eyebrow. I also notice that he seems to have no trouble at all keeping the gnats out of his personal space.

I get up and step around the waste of space jockstrap and make my way over to my mark.

"Hey" I say crossing my arms. "How the fuck did you get these persistent assholes to stay away from you because something tells me that numero uno over there won't back off just because I kicked his ass for touching me!" I point over my shoulder and continue. "The dumb jock just wouldn't give up!" I finish and he looks around me and grins at said douche bag.

"Well it helps if they suspect that you've killed someone and what you just did was a really good start at letting them know that you are not fucking around and won't fall at their feet!" He says tilting his head to the side smirking at me.

I roll my eyes then glare at him. "I'm Tris and why the fuck did you shove me into the lockers this morning?"

"I'm Eric, now have a seat Tris!" Eric points to the bench next to him. I look at him through narrow eyes but ultimately set next to him. Damn he smells good! "I didn't shove you Tris! I ran into you because you were in my way, and just between the two of us..." Eric leans forward just a bit. "I'm very please that your bite is just as bad as your bark!" He laughs loudly at the look that I give.

This man is going to be fun! So much so that I just might change my way of getting close to him!

"So what are you in for Tris?" Eric grins at me like he knows that I'm not here voluntarily and that something other than a family move brought me here.

I give him a long look before answering his question with a question. "What makes you think that I'm not here because of my family?"

"Your eyes give you away." He winks at me. "I can tell that you're here by force; whether by an outside party or by your own doing!" I chuckle at the fact that the man knows his shit! "Either way, I know that you are here for a reason!"

"Assaultt charges!" I lie easily and shrug but continue. "The judge gave me the option of prison or this; I chose prison!" I laugh at the thought that I would definitely choose prison over high school any day. "The judge thought she was funny and decided to make me come here to live with my bitch of a mother!

"Where is your dad?" The nosy jackass asks bluntly.

"Dead!" I grit out through my clenched jaw as my entire body stiffens.

"Judging by your response, it was recently wasn't it and you were really close to him?"

"What the fuck is this? Twenty goddamn questions?" I grow as I straighten my spine and look out at the still staring students.

"Sorry about your father!" Eric looks at me with softer features.

I know that Eric has nothing to do with Max's mercenary business and that is why I chose him. Eric only deals in Max's smaller affairs, like planting or removing evidence, and for a very hefty fee Eric also deals with Max's drug dealers here in the US, but that is where there relationships stops! Eric is just an outsourced hired muscle and my only way to get to Max without the connection of the mercenary business!

I take a deep breath and close my eyes to control the rage I feel when the death of my father is brought into a conversation. "Thanks" I answer him with my eyes still closed. "Anyway, I moved here to live with my mother and I'm this close to killing the bitch already! And before you ask; I barely know her and yes I fucking hate her!"

"Why not just move out?" He grins at me and I just laugh because he doesn't have a clue that I am this close to doing just that. Why my Uncle Rick wanted my to live with that bitch in the first place is beyond me.

"That's an intriguing idea!" I laugh a genuine laugh. "Wait a minute how the fuck did you get me to open up like that?" I say slapping his shoulder causing him to laugh.

"Not sure! I asked, you answered!" He shrugs his massive shoulders and continues. "You tell me!" He smiles at me and I really look at him, like really study his features and I gotta say he's fucking gorgeous! The picture in my bag didn't do him justice. Damn, never thought I'd see the day that I would meet someone that could possibly be worth my time and attention.

Once all is said and done maybe he won't hate me for using him!

"What can I say, I guess you remind me of my shrink!" I tell him causing us both to laugh.

I look around the gym and notice everyone is staring in disbelief at the two of us. I guess they are scared of him but he fascinating the hell out of me! mark or not, I want to know more about him and get to know his true personality. Go figure!

"Okay Eric!" I grin and wink at him. "Since I told you what was on my rap sheet, you can return the favor by telling me what's on yours!"

"I've never been caught committing any crimes Tris!" This I already knew but I have to make this all believable. Eric looks at me intently as he continues to speak. "Stick with me and I'll show how its done, darlin!" He gets up and offer me his hand. "Are you in Tris?" He licks his lips and my eyes follow this action.

When I make eye contact with him again I give him a real smile and take his hand.

"Who do we kill first Eric?"

"Everyone Tris!"

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **I'm going to keep the old story on fanfiction for a little while longer just so that those of you that liked that story can read the authors note that I just posted and get a feel for what I doing here!**_

 _ **~As I said, this will be a lot different and**_ _ **that I**_ _ **'m making massive changes to this story~**_

 _ **I hope that you all enjoyed this and come back for more!**_

 _ **Follow, Favorite, and review**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_(I don't own divergent)_**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

* * *

 ** _~Tris~_**

 _(Tattoos, piercing_ _s, and weed...Oh my!)_

 **Previously on chapter one** **...**

 _"_ _S_ _tick with me and I'll show how its done_ _, darlin!_ _" He gets up and offer_ _s_ _me his hand_ _._ _"_ _A_ _re you in_ _Tris?_ _" He_ _licks his lips and my eyes follow this action_ _._

 _When I make eye contact with_ _him_ _again I give him_ _a_ _real_ _smile_ _an_ _d_ _take his hand._

 _"Who do we kill first Eric_ _?_ _"_

 _"Everyone Tris_ _!_ _"_

Eric grin down at me. "Starting with ourselves!" He chuckles as we walk down the bleachers and exit the gym when the bell rings.

I give him a crazy look. "What the hell do you mean by that Eric?" I eye him like he's insane.

"What class do you have next?" He ignores my question.

"That's a good question!" I mumble as I take my schedule out of my bag but before I can look at it Eric snatches it out of my hand.

"Hey!" I yell trying to grab it back but he moves it to his right hand and out of my reach before wrapping his left arm around my shoulders and holding me to his side.

What the fuck?

Damn he smells really freaking good!

"Today's your lucky day Tris!" Eric grins at me. "We have all the same classes and our next class is a free period, so come on and I'll show you what I mean." He wiggles his eyebrows at me before he moves his arm from around my shoulders and grabs my wrist pulling me out of the school.

Eric leads me to my bike and grins wickedly. "We're take that bike that I saw you ride in on this morning and you are gonna let me drive it aren't Tris!" He tells me causing me to snort.

He just smiles and walk up to my bike. Eric whistles and shakes head "Damn girl, this is a fine ass bike!" I just smile and nod.

"Well since we very well can't smoke this..." He pulls a bag of weed out of his jacket pocket and my smile brightens. "...Out here in the open, I say that we take a ride and skip the rest of our classes!" He tells me with that sexy ass grin of his.

I think about that for a second. "What about your car Eric?" He shakes his head and points to a Harley that's parked two cars down. "Nice Harley!" I tell him with a grin of my own. "lets go!" I say as I move to climb on my bike but Eric stops before I can and shakes his head no. "And why is that Eric?" I ask him as I unlock my helmet.

"You're gonna let me drive it, remember?" He winks at me as stalking closer to me and my breath hitches for some damn reason.

He so close that I can feel his breath on my lips and all I can do is nod.

What the fuck is wrong with me?

"Great I'll go get my helmet, be right back!" He chuckles as he walk towards his bike.

What the hell just happened, and how the hell does he do that shit?

I'm still in a daze when he walks back over to me with that same damn grin. Eric lifts his hand and drags the tip of his finger down my forehead, over my nose and stops at my lips.

"You ready Tris?" He licks his lips as he removes his finger.

"Sure, lets go!" I breathe out. "But if you break my bike I'll fucking kill you!" I growl causing him to laugh.

"I have no doubt about that baby!" Eric winks at me as he gets on my bike putting his helmet on and lifting the visor. "Come on Tris hand me the keys and get your cute ass on!" He winks at me once again. Cheeky bastard!

I reluctantly hand him my keys and put my helmet on before grabbing his thick muscular shoulders as I climb on behind him and I really enjoying the feel of his body so close to mine.

Damn it, I really fucking want this man; way more than I should!

"Hold on tight Tris!" Shit his voice is like pure fucking sin!

Eric slams his visor back down as I wrap my arms tightly around his stomach just as he takes off out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell.

I'm surprised that I'm not as nervous as I thought I would be. Eric is the first person besides me to drive my bike and I should be freaking the hell out but I'm not.

I feel Eric lean his back into my chest as the bike comes to a stop. I look around him and notice we're stopped at a red light. Eric starts rubbing my arms that are wrapped tightly around his waist just before he flips his visor up and turns slightly to look at me.

"Darlin that death grip of yours needs to loosen the hell up a bit so I can breathe!" Eric chuckles when I let go of him completely and shake the stiffness out of my arms before wrap them back around him but not as tight this time.

"Thanks doll, now keep them like this!" He tells me placing his hands back on mine and rubbing lightly. "I don't want to kill us before I get the chance to get to know you." Eric reaches his hand up and drops his visor again before he takes off once more when the light turns green.

A while later we pull into a parking garage and once we are off my bike he opens the door to the massive black truck that he parked next to. "We can lock our helmets in my truck!" He grin at me as he takes my helmet from my hands.

"Compensating for something Eric?" I grin and wink at him.

Eric grabs my hand and pulls me toward the garage exit. "Come on you little smart ass!" He laughs but doesn't let go of my hand.

Getting close to him is going to be easier than I thought and so much fun but I feel like I may get too close and all this will blow up in my face! I just can't seem to stop the feeling that he invokes within me!

"Where are we going?" I ask him after we cross the busy street.

Eric releases my hand only to throw his arm over my shoulder before grinning at me. "My apartment!" He answers me before opening the door to what I presume is his apartment building.

"So" I say after we've stepped in the empty elevator. "Do you live alone?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I have a roommate!" He chuckles. "But don't worry he's cool!" He reassures me with that damn sexy grin.

"Well I can't imagine you rooming with someone that wasn't cool Eric! You know, with all your criminal activities and all!" I smile causing him to laugh and shake his head.

"Tris, you are something else!" He tells me as the elevator doors open and we both step out. "Do you know that?"

"Yep!" I laugh as we walk down the hall to his apartment.

When we reach his door he pulls out his keys from his pocket then unlocks and opens the door allowing me to enter first. "Make yourself at home!"

"Wow, this is nice!" I tell him as I look around. "Not what I really expected!"

Eric just laugh as I walk over to the huge window as I remove my jacket and lay it over the back of the couch. Eric walks over to me and turns me around to where my back is facing him.

What in the hell is he doing?

A few seconds later I feel his fingers on the bare skin of my shoulder as he moves the back of my tank top. Ah, he's looking at my angel wings.

"How far does this tattoo go down Tris?" Eric breaks the silence with a low sexy growl.

I smile as I step away from him and turn just my head to look at him before pointing to the bottom of my ass cheeks. I notice his eyes are considerably darker as they travel down my body. I lift the back of my shirt to show him what I can without completely removing my clothes.

I hear him groan as he takes in what he can see of my tattoo. "How many tattoos do you have all together?" Eric asks after I've fixed my shirt. His voice sounds strained.

I turn around to fully face him and notice a big bulge in his pants that he's not even trying to hide. I grin as I drag my eyes back to his only to see him smirking at me knowingly. Cocky bastard!

"I have three all together Eric! Would you like to see them?" I smile at him as I pull my hair to my left shoulder and turn my head so he can see the little devil behind my ear.

Eric leans in close to get a good look at it. Then he runs his fingers through my hair and tilts my head further to the side. Holy shit, this man has me wanting to jump him!

I place my hands on his chest and lick my lips as I breathe out heavily. "I put him there to whisper bad things in my ear!" I grin just as Eric licks his lips and runs the pad of his finger across my tattoo then slowly further down my neck.

His eyes are hooded and greedy as he looks into my eyes. "What kind of bad things does he tell you to do?" Eric growl low in his chest as my hands slide down to his waist.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" I giving him a toothy grin as we both compose ourselves.

"Where's the third one?" He asks after a few seconds.

I smile as I grab his hand, taking his index finger bringing it to my lips before dragging it down and taking my bottom lip with it so that he can see my FUCK YOU tattoo on the inside of my bottom lip.

Eric laugh loudly. "That is fucking awesome Tris!"

"Yeah, I figured you'd like that one." I grin at him as I move over to the couch and sit down.

Eric follows and sits next to me. "You Know..." He says tugging on my hair. "One day real soon you _are_ gonna show me just how big your wings really are!" He informs me in a matter of fact way.

"Oh really!" I grin at him.

"Oh yeah!" He says grinning back at me.

"You sure are full of your self aren't you Eric?" I laugh and Eric just grins and nods his head.

After a couple of minutes of just staring at each other, Eric winks at me and lean forward. "So you ready to smoke?" He ask waving the bag of weed in my face.

I roll my eyes at him but nod my head. "That's a dumb ass question. You should know better!" I tell him as I lean down to take my boots off then prop my feet on his lap as I stretch out and lay my head on the other end of the couch. Eric looks at my like I'm crazy then continues what he's doing. "What, they don't stink!" I laugh as I give him my best puppy dog eyes. "Plus you owe me sugar because I let you drive my Ducati." I point out giving him a really good bitch brow.

Eric laugh and shakes his head. "Whatever you say, you crazy woman." He mumbles as he pulls his T-shirt over his head, leaving him in a tight black muscle shirt. Holy shit this man's body drives me fucking crazy.

Eric give me a knowing grin as he leans forward to roll the joint on the table in front of him. I lick my lips as my toes touch his chest only to feel something hard.

Fuck me his nipple is pierced!

I groan internally as I wiggle my toes causing Eric sit straight up and grab my foot as he gives me a look that makes me really want to fucking ride him hard.

Fuck me, what have I gotten myself into?

"That's not nice Tris!" Eric licks his lips and leans toward the table once more, careful to keep my toes away from his nipples.

"Was that a piercing I just felt Eric?" I ask teasingly. "Are they both pierced?"

Eric doesn't look at me as he reaches over and pinches my thigh. "You'll find out soon enough!" He tells me in a confident tone, not looking up from the joint that he's rolling on the table.

I cant help it, I laugh hard. "You know Eric; I have 9 piercings and they are all below my neck!" I inform him seductively and give him a sexy smile.

Eric drops the finished joint on the table and leans back on the couch looking at me with a penetrating gaze. "Show me!" He orders as he looks a my boobs. Slowly his eyes move farther down before making their way back up to my lips then my eyes.

"I'll show you 6 of them...for now, but you have to show me the one that I just felt on you first!" I throw him a wink before I continue "You'll have work hard for the right to see my other 3 piercing though!" Eric just nods his head as he pulls his shirt over his head.

Goddamn this man is fucking hot!

I don't know why I'm saying and doing these kinds of things, but the way Eric looks at me just sets my body on fire and he makes me want to tease the shit out of him; not to mention other things! I'm not a virgin by no means, but there's just something about him that makes every experience with him feel new.

I realize suddenly that I really don't want to use him; I want him to join me and help me. Fuck, I'm so damn screwed! He'll more than likely hate me after he finds out who and what I really am!

So I decide to just go with it for as long as I can and take what I can get!

I get up from the couch and stand between his legs then I gaze down at him as I reach my hand out and lightly drag my finger tips across both of his pierced nipples quickly.

I brace my hand on the back of the couch next to his shoulder and prop my knee next to his thigh then lean over him. "I really like this Eric!" I trail my hand down his shoulder and back down to his nipple and tug lightly on it, pulling a loud groan from his lips.

I grin and straighten up just as I feel his hands on my hips. I lift the hem of my tank top to show him my belly button. He slide his hand up from my hips and runs his fingers lightly across my stomach. I close my eye and enjoy the warmth of his fingers before I let my shirt drop causing Eric to groan in protest.

"That's just one Eric! Do you want me to continue?" He nods his head.

"Yes!" He growls as he leans forward slightly.

Shit that sounded so damn sexy!

I grin down at him as I bring my hand up to hook my middle finger into the neck of my tank top bringing it down between my breasts so the 3 microdermal piercings in between them are visible to him. "Fuck that is so damn sexy Tris!" Eric groans and looks into my eyes as he brings his hand up and places it on my cheek. He slides his fingers down my neck and stops at my collar bone, still looking into my eyes. I feel him start to drag one finger down to my piercings, his eyes following his fingers as they move further down between my breast.

My eyes close on there own because Fuck, his touch feels electric and amazing and oh God I can't think straight.

"Are you okay Tris?" I hear him groan causing me to open my eyes and nod as he removes his hand.

I groan this time causing Eric to smirk at me. "We still have 2 more to go Tris! Do you want to continue?" He repeat my words from earlier and all I can do is nod as I drop my hand to the button of my jeans.

Eric groans and his eyes become darker and hooded from what I'm about to do. As I start to unbutton my pants he stops me with his hand on mine then unbuttons my jeans for me.

"Where are the piercings Tris?" He asks after all of the buttons are undone.

I grin down at him as I reach down and expose both hips so that he can see the microdermal piercing's on both hips. My breathing starts to get heavy as Eric leans forward and runs his tongue around my left hip, circling the diamond stud and closing his mouth around it.

Oh shit this feels so damn good.

Eric grins up at me as he slides his tongue to my right hip, showing it the same attention as he did my left.

"Holy shit Eric that feels so fucking good!" I moan as my head falls back and my breathing get heavier. I feel him grin against my hip before his mouth moves to just above where I want the most.

Fuck me I think I'm going to explode!

After a few minutes of this Eric pulls away and buttons my pants before he stands and roughly pulls my entire body against his. I can feel just how big and hard he is just by the way he is pressed against me.

Eric gives me a sexy yet lazy grin as he brings his lips extremely close to mine but he doesn't kiss me like I desperately want him to. "Do you have any idea what you do to me? Everything about you drives me insane Tris! I want to devour you very fucking slowly!" He stops and leans down to run his nose up my jaw to my ear. "You made me feel this way in just a few hours; what the hell are you doing to me Tris?" He whispers before nipping at my ear.

"The same thing your doing to me Eric!" I moan loudly as I slide my hand up his extremely muscular and very naked chest.

"You are mine now Tris and I'm yours; you got it?" He looks at me hard, just daring me to protest. This should be a red flag for me but I just can't find it in me to care, and to be honest I don't want to stop any of this.

This kind of passion can only end badly but I don't fucking care one damn bit!

All I can do is nod and as soon as I do he places a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Now quit distracting me woman because I want to get high with you!" He slaps my ass as he sits back down on the couch then pulls me into his lap.

Eric places the joint that he rolled earlier between his lips and lights it. When he finally pulls it from his lips he presses his mouth to mine hard only to give me one hell of a shotgun hit that causes me to start coughing like crazy.

"Holy Shit Eric, are you trying to kill me?" I continue to cough the smoke out of my lungs. The fucker just laughs and takes a long pull from the joint for himself.

"What?" He blows the smoke in my face. "I told you earlier that we were starting with ourselves, and baby..." He grins and kisses my neck as I tug on one of his nipple ring again. "...This is some killer weed!"

 ** _Stay tuned..._**

* * *

 _ **Damn that was hot!**_

 _ **~Follow, favorite, and review~**_


	3. Chapter 3 take me as I am

_**I don**_ _ **'t own Divergent, but I do own this story like all my others, and like all the others I own any OC characters that I come up with! I also own every mistake that I may have made and/or over looked...Sorry for that by the way!**_

 _ **~ENJOY~**_

 ** _ **Chapter 3**_**

* * *

 ** _ **~Tris~**_**

 _(You blow my mind_ _you sexy, sexy man_ _)_

Eric and I spent hours just talking and getting to know each other; oh, and getting high as a kite, and you know, for a hard core criminal, Eric is surprisingly really sweet and gentle; I even told him as much.

Eric just laughed and kissed me hard then told me to keep that shit to myself or he would spank me. I'm hard pressed to announce that shit to the entire world just to get a good spanking from the sexy man!

After a while I start to feel a little tired, so I look at my phone and groan when I realized it's getting late and that I needed to get my ass home and to bed if I planned to make it to school in the morning.

"It's getting late and if I plan on making it to school tomorrow I gotta get home and get my beauty sleep; lord only knows that I need as much as I can get!" I stand and stretch my stiff body.

Eric jump up and and pulls me really close to him. "Tris..." Eric bends down and wraps his strong muscular arms around my ass and lifts me up off the ground so that I'm looking down at him gorgeous smiling face. "Darlin, you're already the most beautiful woman that I have ever laid eyes on." I smile and thread my fingers through his surprisingly soft hair and tug his head back roughly so that he is looking up and his mouth is open for me.

I bring my lips closer to his so that they are barely touching. "Fuck baby you are beyond beautiful!" He tells me just as I adjust myself so that I can wrap my legs tightly around his waist then crash my lips to his hard and kiss him even harder.

When I pull away slightly, Eric grins up at me like I'm the most important person on earth to him.

I know that I am already completely fucking stupid for him!

"You and I are gonna fuck this world up baby, Bonnie and Clyde style!" He pulls back just a little more before quickly leaning back in and biting my bottom lip and tugging it into his warm and extremely delicious mouth.

I laugh after he gives me loud smacking kiss, then sets me on my feet but his hands don't leave my ass. "Come on you gorgeously sexy man..." Eric squeezes my ass harder causing me to moan like a porn star, then grin broadly when his eyes darken with raw lust. "...I'll drop you off at the school to get your bike!" I grin when Eric releases his tight grip on my ass then wraps his arms around my waist and hugs my body to his tightly.

Eric grinds his harder than titanium cock into me causing me to moan softly into his mouth once more. "You could always just stay here! You know that we'd have so much fucking fun...fucking like insane animals, baby!" He tells me as he kiss my neck.

Holy shit I really want to stay and make him roar with pleasure all night long. Hell, the only thing that's keeping me from doing just that is the fact that I don't have any clothes to wear to school tomorrow.

I can honestly say that I don't give a rats ass that it would make me seem like a whore if I fucked him only hours after meeting him.

But sadly I shake my head no because for one, I'm better than that, and two I want to keep him even though I already know that he will more than likely hate me once all is said and done. "Yeah I could but baby, I don't have any clothes for tomorrow and I really want you to respect me...Oh, and I also like to sleep completely naked!" I laugh as Eric bends my body back and kisses the shit out of me.

Damn, Eric and I are acting like we have known each other for years instead of hours!

When we straighten up and he pulls away with my bottom lip between his teeth he grins down at me. "I'm good with that babe, and I already respect the hell out of you Tris! Way more than I have ever respected anyone!" Eric growls against my mouth before leaning down and biting the top of my left titty before he gives me a look of pure lust and primal need.

All night he has been looking at me, and even touching me like he wants to devour me in every way that he can!

I giggle against his soft wet lips. "I'm sure you are extremely good with that baby, but I really don't want to do the walk of shame in the morning. Oh, and it's not even been an entire day since we met!" I grin mischievously. "Now don't get me wrong, I fully intend on making you forget your own name, but..." I drag my tongue slowly up his neck to his ear, enjoying the loud growl that he gives me for my efforts. "...Not tonight!" I bite down on his earlobe roughly.

Eric groans and pushes my ass against the back of the couch before grabbing my thighs and lifting me up and spreads my legs wide open for him then steps between them with so much hunger in his beautiful eyes. "Fine, have it your way baby..." He drags his delectable tongue across my bottom lips as he grinds his hard cock into my soaking wet core, causing me to whimper loudly against his mouth. "...But don't you dare take that as a win Tris because I fully intent to have your sexy ass in my bed tomorrow night, naked and writhing beneath me then on top of me! After that, I'll have you on all fours crying out as I fuck you so hard you'll taste me!" The sexy jackass informs me before kissing the shit out of me and thrusting his hips against mine, over and over until I fall apart without him penetrating me.

Fucking hell, why are we not doing that right the fuck now? Holy shit this man makes me want him so bad, I can already taste him! My god, this gorgeously sinful man makes me want to do very, very bad things to him!

Eric shoves his tongue in my mouth invading my entire soul with this one kiss and I'm instantly on fire with so much need as we begin to devour each other completely.

I feel his teeth biting my bottom lip harshly as he pulls his shirt off, I then reach down and undo his jeans frantically and push them down to his ankles. I grab the elastic of his briefs and shove them down as well before grabbing his dick and stroking him hard as we continue to kiss each other roughly. "Holy shit Tris that feels so fucking good; please don't you dare fucking stop baby!" I don't plan on ever fucking stopping baby!

Eric is so damn big in my hand... "Mmmm, fuck Eric I can't wait for you to fuck me!" I moan as I pull away and look down at his pierced dick. Eric roughly removes my shirt then pushes the cups of my bra down so that he can devour my breast.

Holy fucking hell this man is so damn hot, I fucking love the way his pierced and tattooed body looks, and that delicious V of his...just freaking yum!

Oh god I want, no, I fucking need this man way more than I need air or anything that keeps me alive!

I have half a mind to just drop to my knees right the hell now and suck him down my throat over and over, but I need to wait and pace myself until we have enough time so that I can make him cum repeatedly with just my mouth! Then fuck him all night long. Hell, I plan to eventually stay in bed with him for weeks!

Eric moans loudly and bites down then tugs on my nipple ring, then soothes it with his soft wet tongue before continuesly flicking with his tongue and effectively breaking me from my erotic and very naughty thoughts. "Fuck baby, stroke my hard cock like it's your only fucking job; oh fuck yeah, squeeze me harder!" Eric growls loudly as he wraps his hand around mine causing me to grip him harder and stroke him faster. "Yes; fuck baby, just like that!" I continue to stroke him like he wants as I push him away from me slightly and unbutton my jeans for him with my other hand.

Eric catches on to what I'm wanting and takes over, yanking my pants and panties roughly down my legs then slides two fingers between my slick folds. I cry out in ecstasy as he immediately begins to fuck me with his talented fingers. "Goddamn Tris, I love that you are completely bare for me baby, and so fucking wet! And oh god, that fucking piercing..." Eric groans loudly as he rubs my clit and tugs roughly on my titanium loop clit ring in the most pleasurable way with one hand and then thrusts two fingers in and out of me deliciously fast with his other.

We're moving together at the same speed, and we're both moaning loudly together as our combined bliss builds to the level of untamed and very pleasurable insanity. "Holy shit, now I really can't wait to fuck you Tris! You are so goddamn tight and wet!" Eric groan loudly against my lips right before he pushes his tongue into my mouth and continues to finger fuck me hard and fast while I jack him off just as hard.

"Eric!" I cry out as I tighten around his fingers.

"Holy shit Tris! I can't wait to feel you grip my cock like this!" Eric growls as he slows his strokes letting me ride out my orgasm and calm down from that beautiful bliss that has me wanting more. I so damn close to saying, to hell with it and fuck him right here and now!

My grip on his gorgeously hard cock tightens and I begin to pump him faster. "Oh god Tris!" Eric moans loudly as he sucks his fingers into his mouth. "You taste so fucking good baby! Fuck!" I drop to my knees and suck him into my mouth quickly, just as he closes his eyes and tosses his head back. "Holy shit baby! Fuck Tris that is so damn hot!" Eric looks down at me and fists my hair tightly, hissing out loudly as he cums hard on my waiting tongue.

I continue to suck him hard until his dick stops pulsing.

"Damn baby you taste so fucking good!" I moan as I lift my hand up and drag my index finger across my bottom lip, collecting little bit of cum that didn't quite make it into my mouth.

Once I'm standing, I suck my finger into my mouth, moaning at the taste of him. When I'm finished I grin up at him just as I feel his hand grab my bare ass pulling me hard against him. "Where the fuck have you been all my life Tris?" He pulls his pants up then drops to his knees and throws my right leg over his shoulder.

Eric grins up at me just as he leans forward and slowly drags his tongue up the inside of my thigh. "I've been busy Eric; but I'm here now, and baby I am all yours to do with as you please! Oh fuck Eric, that feels amazing! Yes, yes, oh fuck yes!" I scream loudly as he drags his long talented tongue from my entrance to my throbbing and swollen clit hard and fast the tugging light on my clit ring with his teeth, over and over...

"Fuck!" I cry out just as Eric begins to suck, nibble and bite my clit over and over again, until I feel myself cum hard on his tongue. Harder than I have ever cum before!

Holy shit this man just made me squirt! I have never done that for anyone before. Only with my vibrator! "Oh my god you're fucking amazing with that tongue Eric!" I grip his hair tightly as I feel him bite my clit once more.

Eric has to hold me up as he pulls my pants up because my legs are as wobbly as jello. "Damn, you taste like candy Tris! I'm plan to lick you from head to toe every fucking night woman!" Eric moans as he leans in and kisses the ever living shit out of me then pulls his lips away and presses his forehead against mine. "Fucking hell baby I really want you in my bed every damn night from now on! Can I keep you?" I lick my lips as I grin at the man that I now want more than my revenge.

I just simply nod my head as Eric kisses my lips softly just. He smiles at me and reaches around me to squeezes my ass cheeks hard and playfully. He then hitches my leg high up on his hip and holds my body to his tightly like if he even slightly loosens his grip I'll disappear right before his eyes.

"I want you so much Tris; more than I have ever wanted anyone!" Eric presses his lips to mine in the most searing kiss that I have ever experienced. Before I can say fuck it and rip all of his clothes off completely then fuck him with everything that I have in me I hear some one clear there throat loudly behind us.

Holy shit I really fucking hope that what we just did didn't have an audience!

"Hey now, don't stop on my account because that looked like it was just getting really fucking good!" I look at the guy that is now grinning at me. "Dude she's fucking hot as hell too! Where can I get one?" The stranger says all in one damn breath causing Eric and I both to laugh.

"This sexy woman is one of a kind Thomas!" Eric tells the guy as he gazes down at me with a sexy grin. "And she is all mine!" He leans down and places a sweet as fuck kiss to my grinning lips. "...Oh, and I'm not sharing her, so don't fucking ask!" Eric kisses me once more before he wraps one arm around my waist from behind and pulls me tightly to his chest. "Thomas this is Tris the very woman of my dreams! Tris this is my jackass roommate and closet friend and brother from another mother, Thomas! Oh, and be careful because the asshole was born without a verbal filter!" Eric introduces us with a glare directed towards his roommate.

"It's nice to meet you Tris the dream girl, and everything steroids here has said about me is a total fucking lie!" Thomas grabs my hand and brings it to his lips to kiss it, but before his lips can touch my skin, Eric grabs my hand and laces our fingers together in a very possessive way.

Damn I am already falling very fucking hard for this man!

"Dude, don't put your lips on Tris in any way...ever!" Eric continues to glare at Thomas. "This beautiful woman is mine!"

Thomas just laughs and shakes his head at us. "Damn Eric, don't get so testy! I was just being polite, you big asshole." Thomas turns to me with a very wicked and crazy grin. "Tris I'm so sorry about that darlin." He chuckles loudly. "If Eric is like that with me; just imagine how he'll react if someone touches you that's not his friend." Thomas rubs his hands together like a villein in a movie then smiles like a mad man. "I promise it'll make for some great entertainment!" He laughs and nods to himself for some damn reason.

I giggle and smile as Eric looks and me and shakes his head before turning back to Thomas. "Dude we're about to leave; I left my bike at the school and Tris is gonna take me to pick it up!" Eric tell his friend.

"Alright bro catch you later. Oh and Tris!" Thomas grins at me. "Keep him in line; alright darlin? You look like you could be good for him and kick his ass at the same time!" Thomas tells me as he literally struts off down the hallway.

Eric and I shake our heads at the crazy fucker and laugh. "It was nice to meet you Thomas!" I continue to laugh then turn back to Eric with my eyebrows raised in question. "What was that about Eric? Snatching my hand like you did. Not cool baby; so not cool at all!" I wink at him. "But it was sexy as hell though and I really fucking like you being all possessive and shit!"

Eric grin down at me. "What?" He laughs loudly and shakes his head at me as he points at where Thomas disappeared. "I didn't want his mouth touching any part of you baby!" He shrugs before kissing my lips sweetly and making me melt in his arms.

I swear this big bad scary beast of a man is a walking, talking contradiction!

After a few more long, deep and passionate kisses we leave Eric's apartment and head towards the school on my bike. I'm so lost in my thoughts about how I'm gonna tell Eric why I'm actually here, that I don't realize we're in the parking lot of the school until Eric gets off my bike and pulls both our helmet off!

Eric then pulls me off my bike and into his sexy as fuck and extremely muscular arms before kissing me breathless once more.

My God he's the best damn kisser that I have ever had the pleasure of kissing! The mans tongue is just fucking talented and that is all there is to it! I want his mouth and tongue all over my body, all the fucking time!

Fuck me, I'm so damn screwed with this whole damn situation!

"Eric, I need to tell you something about me that you may not like..." I give him a sardonic smile and shake my head. "...But not tonight okay! I promise that I will tell you tomorrow during our gym class okay."

"You know that you can tell me anything, and won't change how I have come to feel about you! There isn't a damn thing that you can say that will make me not want you now! In the short time that we have known each other you have managed to make me feel things that I never thought I would ever feel!" Eric kisses my neck then both my cheeks before he kisses my lips so passionately that my heart begins to pound wildly in my chest. "Whenever you are ready to talk to me me; I listen and I promise you that I will still want you completely!"

"Damn Eric..." I grin up at him fondly. "You are just too damn good to be even remotely true." I hug him tightly and kiss his soft inviting lips once more.

"Text me when you get home okay and be careful please!" Eric smiles at me before climbing on his Harley starting it up. The rumbling bike doing things that cause me to shiver.

Eric waits until I'm pulling out of the parking lot before he follows me then turns in the other direction and speeds off back to his apartment.

As soon as I walk in the house my bitch of a mother pounces and begins to question me like she fucking cares.

"Where were you Beatrice?" She asks so very nicely.

I snort. "Like you fucking care!" I mumble and shake my head. "You don't need to know where I've been, so piss off Natalie!" I growl as I shove past the woman that gave me away to my dad when I was only four days old, and walk into my room, slamming the door in her face.

God I need to get the hell of of this house! I wonder if all goes well once I tell Eric everything if he would mind if I move in with him! Oh hell what am I saying; he will more than likely hate my guts!

Fuck me, I'm so damn screwed! I can't believe that I feel so strongly for him after just meeting him. This is something my dad would call close to love at first sight. Its what he said about Tori, the woman that he was seeing before he died. If my informant was telling the truth; Tori was the one that introduced him to Max. If that shit is true, she will die a very slow, painful death right along with Max. I never met the bitch, but I guess that, that is a good thing that she doesn't know what I look like! I don't need for Max to see his painful demise coming...I want that shit to be a surprise!

I sigh and grab my phone and pull up Eric's number as I get comfortable in my bed.

Me: _Hey you sexy man; I'm home._

I grin when I get a text back immediately...

Eric: _ **Can you come back over? Fuck it, just move in with me!**_

Me: _Be careful what you ask for, because I will take you up on that offer very fucking quick right now Eric!_

I jump when my phone begins to ring loudly. Eric begins to speak as soon as I answer...

" **I don't fucking care if we just met today baby; come back now and move in with me Tris!"** It's not a question he s simply telling me what he wants.

If I learned anything about him today; it's that he knows what he wants and doesn't hesitate to get it as soon as he can!

" _You really want to live with someone that you just met? What if you start to hate me?"_ I ask him because it's a possibility once I tell him everything about me!

" **That is not possible Tris!"** He pauses for a second. **"Look baby, I know that it's really fucking fast but I feel like I've known you all my life and I have no intention on ever being without you or ever being with anyone but you! Please move in with me Tris? Come home baby!"**

Holy shit if I was that type of girl I would be in tears right now!

" _I'll tell you what Eric!" I pause before continuing, "There are things about me that I need to come clean about and if you still feel the same way about me once I tell you, I'll be living with you tomorrow night...I promise!"_

" **You got a fucking deal baby!"** I grin to myself as I hear the strong emotion and excitement is his voice. **"I'll see you in the morning Tris! Goodnight sweetheart and I want to hear all about the very wet dream that you're definitely gonna to have about us!"**

Oh god please do let him hate me for what and who I really am!

 _I giggle and shake my head."Goodnight Eric!"_

After I hang up I climb under my blanket and snuggle with my body pillow wishing it was Eric, and within minutes I'm out like a light.

* * *

The next morning I wake up feeling rather refreshed but nervous none the less about the talk that I need to have with the man that somehow made me feel like I'm the most loved girl on earth, barely even a day after meeting him. I don't spend too much time on that thought though because I'm close to running late, but not quite.

After I've shower and brushed my teeth and hair I slip on my black high waist shorts paired with a loose blood red razor back tank top tucked in, and my black calf length combat boots!

I French braid my hair down my back then line my eyes with black and red eyeliner, and small amount of mascara then rush out of the house; thanking god that I don't run into my Natalie.

When I pull into the school parking lot I see Eric leaning against his big ass truck, smiling at me.

Shit he's so fucking sexy without even trying!

"Morning sweet girl!" Eric grins taking my helmet off my head and kissing my lips softly.

"Morning; oh and Eric..." I grin at him. "...Have you met me? I'm not sweet at all!" I wink at him playfully.

"You have a sweet ass Tris and that counts!" Eric grins as he kisses me on my lips once more while squeezing my ass hard then releases his hold on me to open the door to his truck. "Fuck baby I missed you!" He licks his lips. "Are you ready?" He asks as he puts my helmet in the cab of his truck and hand me a coffee then shuts and locks the door.

Goddamn this man is the best!

"Yep ans thank you for the coffee! Oh hey, put this in your truck as well!" I remove my jacket and hand it to him. "It's too damn hot to wear it when I'm not riding." I tell him as he groans loudly and does what I ask then locks his door back.

"Hold on babe!" Eric walk to the back of his truck and lowers the tailgate and slides a ramp down. He then digs my keys out of my bag and jumps on my bike and starts it up before taking off and circling around and driving it up the ramp and into the back of his truck. Once he has it loaded he jump out and shuts the tailgate and grins at me. "You are moving in with me remember baby! Oh and I'm really loving those shorts on you baby! I'd be willing to bet that they look really fucking good on the floor by our bed!" He winks at me as he takes my hand while looking me up and down with so much raw lust and need in his soft gray eyes. "Damn you are so fucking sexy Tris!"

"Thank you, now give me a piggy back ride!" I laugh as I jump on his back and kissing his jaw under his ear. "I really hope that you still feel the same after I tell you what I need to tell you and I really fucking love having my legs wrapped around you like this Eric!" I grin as I take his earlobe between my teeth causing him to groan and squeeze my thighs then rubs them up and down as he walk us towards the school.

"I've already told you Tris that there isn't anything that you can tell me that will make me not want you baby..." He stops and kisses my lips softly. "Now behave you crazy woman! You're making my dick hard as a rock and I don't want our first time to be at the hell hole!" Eric growls as he open the door to the school and walks in the building and out of the morning heat of the early May weather.

As we're walking through the halls (well Eric's walking, I'm riding) and headed to the gym I see number boy and his entourage looking at us like Eric and I just burn down the school.

The bandage on fours now crooked and broken nose makes me grin, and as we pass him Eric turns his head towards me silently asking for a kiss. I oblige contently and eagerly with a loud sexy moan that could rival a hooker! The kiss we share is just a chaste kiss but I feel it in my entire body causing my legs to tighten and my entire body to move against Eric's muscular back.

Oh God if you're listening, please don't let Eric hate me once I tell him everything.

As soon as mine and Eric's lips are separated I feel his body start to shake and I suddenly realize that he's laughing at four, The sorry spoiled asshole is looking at me and Eric as if someone just shoved a stick up his ass and called him a pussy...On a stick!

I just grin and salute four with my middle finger while me and Eric laugh our asses off. "At ease asshole!" I yell at four causing Eric to let out a roar of laughter and rub his hands up my thighs to my ass once again. "Damn its so much fun to mess with these pretentious bastards!" I laugh not so quietly.

"It really is babe!" Eric grins over his shoulder at me.

I kiss his cheek softly as we enter the gym and smile at him when he looks at me.

"Eric..." I frown. "Before I tell you what I need to tell you I want you to know that I have actually fallen for you very fucking hard and extremely fast!" Eric smiles at me and nods as he sit down with me on his lap.

"Like wise Tris..." He pulls me really close to his warm body and kisses my neck just under my ear. "...And you will be very surprised at how much I already know about you Beatrice Prior!" He smiles like he has won the lottery...

What the hell?

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **I'm leaving you guys with a big ole cliffy that is as big as Eric's ginormous stiffy!**_

 _ **~HAHAHAHAHA~**_

 _ **So sorry that I haven't updated anything in a while; it has been a very busy week!**_

 _ **I will be updating a few stories this week because my kids are at their grandparents until Sunday... I'm actually sad about them being away but at the same time I really needed this break...so lucky us!**_

 _ **YIPPY!**_

 _ **I'm almost ready to post Chapter 4! So stay tuned...**_

 _ **AND...**_

 _ **~FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**If you haven**_ _ **'t**_ _ **noticed before now, this story is gonna be completely different than the original!**_

 _ **~ENJOY~**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **~Tris~**_

 _(what the hell)_

 _ **Continuing where we left off in the last chapter...**_

" _Eric..." I frown. "Before I tell you what I need to tell you I want you to know that I have actually fallen for you very fucking hard and extremely fast!"Eric smiles at me and nods as he sit down with me on his lap._

" _Like wise Tris..." He pulls me really close to his warm body and kisses my neck just under my ear. "...And you will be very surprised at how much I already know about you Beatrice Prior!" He smiles like he has won the lottery..._

 _What the hell?_

I just stare at Eric for about three minutes before I explode. "How in the hell do you know my full name Eric?" I narrow my eyes at him but I don't move from his lap. "Tell me everything that you think you know about me, now!" I demand in a tone that usually has people cowering and conceding with fear but not Eric. Oh no, he just smiles and leans forward planting an arousing kiss to my lips making me momentarily forget my anger as he devours me with so much need and...love?

Once he's pulled away and I've regained my senses Eric smiles at me and rubs my back.

He sighs heavily and relents to my demanding look. "You are Beatrice Grace Prior! Your father was Andrew Nicolas Prior! His Black Ops Navy Seal squad called him the Reaper because he was very deadly, he was also extremely thorough and precise at his job. The men that he worked with when he became a mercenary after he was forced into early retirement called him by that name as well, and they all called him that for the very same reasons! Andrew died at the young age of 48! He was killed by one Maxwell Jacob Mason! Max shot him once they finished a mission. Andrew turn his back and Max being the fucking coward that he is, shot him in the back of the head!" Eric stops and kisses my temple soothingly and continues to rub my back and hold me tightly. "Your father and Max were in the Congo together on a biological weapon retrieval mission and Max killed him just so he could take the weapon for himself and sale it on the black market! This was a year ago tomorrow..."

"Stop right there and please tell me how the hell you know all this?" I turn in his lap to straddle him before place my shaking hands on his cheeks. Not caring in the least of how compromising our position is. I'm just praying to whoever is listening that Eric isn't going to try and kill me now because I really don't think I could hurt him to save myself. I would sooner die! "And how long have you known all this?" Fuck I can feel the tears building in my eyes.

I never fucking cry! In fact, the only time I have ever cried was when my daddy was killed! Shit, what the fuck is this man doing to me? Please don't break my heart Eric!

Eric smiles lovingly at me as he threads his finger through my hair at the nap of my neck and pull my face to his, crashing our lips together quickly but thoroughly and reading my fucking mind. "Tris baby you have nothing to worry about because I don't really work for Max. I'm just a hired man as you know and so is Thomas, I'm sure you know all this and what my job entails, but baby, what you don't know is that your father wasn't the first person that, that mother fucker double crossed." Eric reaches up and wipes a the tears from my cheeks that I didn't know had fallen.

Fuck, I'm so damn glad that Eric and I are setting in a secluded corner of the gym, far the hell away from everyone else because I look really fucking weak right now!

Eric leans up slightly and pulls out his wallet then hands it to me after opening it to show me a picture of a beautiful young woman holding a little boy that I can tell is Eric as a child.

God he was so freaking adorable and she was so beautiful!

I look back up at him in question when I see an old picture of me and my dad. I was fifteen when it was taken. How in the hell did he get this?

"I'll explain how and why I have a picture of you in a minute baby!" Eric grins at me and kisses my lips softly before going into the story of his aunt. "Growing up, there were only two people that I trusted, loved, and cared anything about. One is Thomas and the other was my aunt Nikki; she was the person that raised me. She was my mother's sister and she, like me, hated my parents because they were selfish asshole who only cared about themselves." Eric sighs and hugs me to him tighter as he continues. "My aunt fell in love with Max when she was only twenty five years old. They had an on going affair for almost a year and when she got pregnant by him he fucking killed her so that his wife and family wouldn't find out!" Eric's eyes fill up with tears.

I feel tears build in my eyes as well and they slowly begin to fall as I hug him tightly to me.

Eric silently lets the tears fall as he buries his face in the crook of my neck. I hug him to me tightly before he kisses my shoulder and looks up at me as he wipes the tears from my cheeks and kisses my lips softly.

I reach up an remove the wet trail of tears from Eric's cheeks as he continues. "Max has no fucking clue who I am or what's coming for him but he will when you and I kill him very fucking slowly." Eric looks up at me and smiles. "After we kill his entire bloodline!"

"Eric..." I slowly kiss him; pouring all the feelings that I have for him into this one very passionate kiss. "...thank you for telling me all of this but lets finish this conversation when we get home okay!" I smile when Eric looks at me and smiles the biggest smile that I have ever seen on anyone. "But fist, how long have you known who I am?"

"After Max killed your father, he paid me to steal some files from your dads lawyer. I always look at any file that I acquire for him just in case and the file that I took was on your father and it revealed information about any and everyone that was ever close to him and all of his living relatives!" I open my mouth to cut in but Eric places his finger to my lips and stops me before I loose it. "The file that I took was of you, Rick Prior and his family, and your mother. I destroyed it all and sent Max a bogus file that Thomas created. It stated that Andrew Prior had no one but himself and that you died a month after your dad did because Max new about you from the information that his sister Tori Mason gave him! I kept the file on you for myself because everything that I read about you just made me want to know more and it's where I got that picture of you and your dad. I thought that you were the most beautiful girl that I had ever seen. I fucking wanted you and when you showed up here, I knew exactly why you were here because I'm the only person on Max's payroll that doesn't deal with his mercenary work!" Eric grins and kisses my lips. "I fucking wanted you as soon as I saw you in the hall yesterday, and when you handed number boy his ass..." Eric grins and shakes his head. "It made me want you so much more!" Eric grins and presses his warm soft lips to mine then abruptly pulls away. "No more secrets Tris! We're in this together and I fucking promise you that we will take Max's entire family down, starting with the Eaton's!" Eric stops and kisses me me hard.

This kiss is full of so much passion and need, causing me to grind into him hard. "Baby..." Eric groans against my lips. "...You really need stop that or I'm gonna take you to the locker room and show you just how much you mean to me!" Eric tells me as we both pant heavily.

I press my forehead against his and open my eyes just as I feel his hand on my cheek. "So you fell for me before you met me!" I grin at him as he nods and pecks my lips softly.

"Yes, I did; very fucking hard, and now you mean more to me than anyone! I fell in love with you from just a file and a picture and now I finally have the real thing and fuck baby, I'm completely and utterly crazy about you!" Eric tells me before he situates me so that I'm setting between his legs with my back against his chest and his chin on my shoulder. "I'm so glad that you found me and that you decided not to just use me to get to Max!" Eric chuckles with his lips pressed against my neck.

"Eric, I still intend to use you!" I inform him as I turn my head to look at him over my shoulder. "But instead of using you to get to Max I'm going to use your sexy body to get as many orgasms as I can!" I laugh then squeal as he turns me so that I'm laying across his lap.

"Is that right?" Eric grins down at me.

I nod and slip my hand beneath his shirt and rake my nails up and down his muscular back. "Yep!" I lick my lips as I reach up and pull his face down to kiss me but Eric stops with his lips barely touching mine.

"And just what do you have in mind Tris?"

I grin and set up before standing. "I'm thinking that anything goes and since we're living together now I would like for you to tie me to the bed and use me; if only just a little." I grin and step away from him only to have him pull me back on his lap and I'm immediately pressed against his impressively hard cock. "I can't fucking wait until you take me home Eric!" I grin then stop at a thought. "Hold up, you said that Tori was Max's sister; that fucking bitch used my dad..." I growl and take a breath.

Tris you already knew that she was involved so calm the fuck down and breathe!

"What is it baby?" Eric's smile drops and I fucking kick myself for ruining the care free moment Eric and I were having.

"I just realized that you said Tori and Max were siblings, but I already knew that the bitch played a part in my dads death; I just didn't know that the fuckers were related!" I smile and kiss Eric quickly and jump up from his lap again. "I'm fine now!" I grin and shake my ass in Eric's face and effectively lightening the mood once again before I head to the restroom.

"And just where do you think you're going you crazy woman?" Eric grabs my arm and pulls me back on his lap and kisses my lips hard before he nuzzles my neck.

Damn I want him so damn bad! Just a few more hours and you'll have Eric all to yourself Tris!

I lick Eric's bottom lip as I rub my hand between his legs. Pulling a loud growl from deep down in his massive chest. "To the restroom, you want to come with me and hold my hand while I pee?" I grin and playfully narrow my eyes at him.

Eric just laughs at my antics. He then kisses me on my cheek before slapping my ass hard. "I'll pass on that baby! Go and hurry back!"

"Figured you would Eric!" I shake my head then my ass and make my way to the restroom.

As I step out of the bathroom after doing my business and washing my hands I run into a few girls right outside the bathroom door. The three nasty bitches look like they spend way to much time and money in the tanning salon. Their skin is like fucking leather! Nasty freaks is what they are! The bad thing is that they all no doubt think that they're hot!

Leather face number one sneers at me like I'm lower than dirt. "What the hell is wrong you? You do know that Eric like murdered someone right?" She asks in the highest pitched voice that I have ever heard.

Fuck, I think I'm deaf now.

I look up at where I left Eric and notice that he is the only one that can see us so if they over step, I can get away with hurting them, badly. I grin wave my fingers at Eric as he get up and makes his way towards us quickly. I grin before turning back to the crazy bitches. "Goody goody, maybe he and I can like murder you three together and we can like call it bonding!" I spit out sarcastically with just the right amount of venom, making fun of them and the way the dumb asses talk.

They look at me like a zebra would a lion, good! Fear is good for the soul bitches. Eric steps quietly behind them and crosses his arms over his sexy chest as the idiots continue to piss me the fuck off.

"You are like sick! I mean really, you are just as bad as that tattooed murdering freak. I don't see what he see in your ugly ass anyways; or why Four is totally obsessed with you when he can have me all he wants!" The stupid bitch tries to intimidate me.

"You just called yourself a whore!" I point out and laugh as Eric walks around them and causes them to flinch in fear when they realize that he heard what they just said about me and him.

"Well, the main thing that I love about my girlfriend is the fact that she is the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen and her skin doesn't look like raw cow hide like yours! Oh, and she can kick the shit out of all three of you without breaking a fucking sweat!" Eric laughs at the bitches as he throws his arm over my shoulder and kisses my neck. "And she doesn't share a fucking brain with anyone; that's a big plus in my book!" He laughs at the stupid look on all three of their faces. "And as for four; if the dumb shit knows what is good for him he'll stop his obsession so Tris doesn't beat the fuck out of him, again!"

I grin as I grab Eric's hand that's rubbing my bare shoulder. "Now, if you three morons will excuse us; Eric and I have a killing spree to plan..." I growl at them as Eric and I shoving past them but before I can get completely past, one of the soon to be dead bitches grabs my arm and digs her fake nails into the skin.

Oh hell no!

"I heard that your daddy was murdered! Did you kill him like Eric killed..." That's all the fucking skank got out before I brought her ugly ass face down and connect it with my knee very fucking hard and effectively shattering her nose job. I then shove her to the floor just as hard.

I lean down over her when she rolls to her side. "It's not smart to speak to me like that bitch!" I kick her hard in the stomach three times before kneeling down once again, speaking quietly in her ear while the other two just look like a deer staring down the barrel of a riffle! "I didn't kill my dad but you better fucking believe that I won't hesitate to gut your ugly ass like fucking fish if you so much as utter one goddamn word about this or anything else that involves me or Eric." I stand and look at the other two before kicking the bitch in the stomach once more. "I'm untouchable; the cops will not save any of you so not one fucking word to anyone about this or the two of you will find yourselves worse off than your friend here. You can just say that the dumb bitch walked into a wall repeatedly! That's actually rather believable!" Eric and I both laugh loudly.

Eric stops and towers over leather face two and three. "You know what, you can tell four about this because I want him to know what will happen if he doesn't stop looking at Tris. Tell him that she and I both will kick the shit out of him together sooner than we intend to!"

Eric and I continue to laugh as we both walk back into the restroom so that I can wash the skanks blood off my hands, arm, and knee. "Damn that bitch was a bleeder!" Eric laughs as he lifts my leg up on the side of the sink and cleans the blood from my skin.

When he's finished Eric grabs my hand and places it over his massive erection. "Watching you kick Lauren's ass turned me the fuck on baby!"

"Mmmm, as much as I want to take care of that for you right now!" I wrap my arms around Eric's neck and stand on my toes to kiss his lips softly. "I just can't in here, but when we get home I'll do whatever you want me to do!" I kiss him once more before pulling him from the restroom.

Eric and I step around the nasty bitches that are trying and failing to help Lauren stand. "I think I just gave you a better nose job than the quack surgeon that fucked your nose up the first time!" Eric and I laugh as we make our way back to our seats.

God this school is slam full of idiots...

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 _ **The next chapter is finished, I just need to read over it so...**_

 _ **Stay tuned!**_

 _ **~FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW~**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey I don**_ _ **'t own Divergent but I do own C &P along with any and all mistakes that I more than likely over looked.**_

 _ **I want to say thank you to all of you that are still loving this story! I also want to give a big thanks to (Achilla Greek) for letting me know of a big mistake in chapter 4, that I have already corrected. Again, thank you doll!**_

 _ **And to my sister from another mister -Kmuscutt23- I am still alive, I think! And now that I got this chapter out I fully intend to start working on another chapter of our luv child... You know what I'm talking about, or at least I hope you do! HeHeHe (Luv Child) *She shakes her head at her own weird way with words and delirium***_

 _ **~YES I AM CRAZY... Of the bat shit variety, ma'am~**_

 _ **Okay I'll shut the hell up now so that you guys can get to reading this chapter...**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **~Tris~**_

 _(I_ _'ve killed for a lot less)_

 _ **This chapter continues where I left off in chapter four...**_

When Eric and I make it back to our little corner and sit down I see one of the overly tanned skanks run over to Four and wildly jester with her hands as she relays Eric's message then points over at us. Four looks at Eric and then me with a pissed off expression.

Eric and I both just grin and wave at him with our fingers.

"I'm going to really enjoy killing Tobias Eaton and his daddy!" Eric laughs menacingly.

"Who?" I look at Eric questioningly.

"Four is Tobias Eaton and Max's second cousin. His dad Marcus Eaton is Max's first cousin. Marcus is also Max's very crooked lawyer!" Eric wraps his arms around my waist! "Marcus, Tobias, and Tori are Max's only other family besides his wife Jeanine and their son Amar. Those are the people on our hit list baby!" Eric whispers in my ear before biting it playfully. "I told you that I want Max to see his entire bloodline fall before you and I gut the mother fucker like the goddamn snake that he is!"

I grin at Eric as he pulls me into his lap. "But now I'm thinking that I'm gonna have to seriously fuck Four up if he doesn't stop staring at you like that, way before it's time to kick off our plan of Mason destruction!"Eric laughs loudly. "Guess the fucker can't take rejection to well, can he? Or he gets off on women kicking the fucking shit out of him!" Eric continues with a chilling look in his gorgeous eyes.

"Baby, lets not discuss this here!" I point out to my crazy boyfriend causing him to grin and kiss me on the forehead.

"God baby I am fucking crazy about you!" Eric groans against my skin.

"Like wise you crazy sexy man!" I kiss him then bite his bottom lip and tug on it roughly. "When schools out we need to..."

"Hey man, whose the girl?" We're rudely interrupted by a tall lanky guy that's looking at me like I'm the second coming of Jesus Christ. The guy makes my skin crawl, he reminds me of number boy!

Eric closes his eyes and groans against my lips before he turns and glares at the dip shit and immediately notices the way the stupid fucker is looking at me.

Eric growls at the idiot as he sets me back down on the bench and stands to tower over the him. "Hayes, you would do very fucking well to look away from her!" Eric barks really fucking loud.

The entire gym goes silent and stares at the three of us.

Eric moves in front of me, blocking the guy's view because he still hasn't taken his eyes off of me.

Eric crossing his sexy arms over his chest and I can see that he's breathing hard from the way his back is moving. "Are you fucking deaf or just plain stupid?" Eric yells once again causing the guy to finally realize his mistake.

I step up on the bench behind Eric and wrapping my arms around his neck then put my chin on his shoulder. Eric backs up so that my body is flush against his then drops his arms and reaches back with his left hand to rub my hip and hold me to his back.

I turn my face grinning into Eric's neck and bite it playfully. "Hey that's so not cool baby! I want to see you make him piss himself!" I laugh at my own antics but Eric just snorts and continues to glare at the poor bastard.

"What do you want Peter?" Eric's voice lowers only slightly. "Your wasting my fucking time and patience boy!" He continues to glare at the poor kid.

"I, I Just w-wanted to see if you were holding! I tried to find you yesterday b-but you weren't here!" The poor kid stutters out.

"This shit is so damn funny!" I giggle as I take Eric's earlobe between my teeth and tug playfully on it.

Eric slaps my ass hard. "Tris, stop that shit baby!" He growls at me causing me to laugh harder and shake my head no then tug on his earlobe again. "Woman!" Eric warns before focusing back on the idiot that is currently finding his ugly ass shoes very fucking interesting.

"I ran out of what I had yesterday Peter." Eric lies to the kid. "I'll find you or text when I get more...maybe!" He shoos Peter away with his hand like one would a very annoying puppy. "Oh and Peter..." Eric growls loudly "...don't let me ever catch you looking at Tris like that again! I'll fucking bury your ass alive! You got it you little shit?" Eric growls the last part in a menacingly quiet tone.

Holy shit, why do I find shit like that sexy? Damn I'm fucked up!

"Yeah man; I'm really sorry!" Peter squeaks out before scurrying away.

After Peter is out of Eric's sight he turn to me with a wicked grin. "Damn crazy ass woman!" He growls as he grabs my ass roughly and pulls me against him. Eric looks up at me and smacks my ass really fucking hard causing me to moan and wrap my arms around his neck. "Did you enjoy that baby?" Eric asks as he brings his hand between us and slips it up the leg of my shorts and rubs me over my panties.

"Mmmm, not as much as I'm enjoying what you're doing now!" I lean down and bite his neck as he removes his fingers and lifts me up before setting down with me straddling his lap.

Eric shoves his hand up my shorts once again but this time his fingers slips beneath my panties. "Fuck baby you are so damn wet!" He groans before flicking and tugging on my my piercing. "How bad do you want to cum Tris?" His whispered question sets me off causing me to rock my hips against his hand.

"Mmmm, really fucking bad Eric!" I moan as I suck his bottom lip into my mouth. Eric grins against my lips as he pushes two finger into me roughly then abruptly removing his hand from my shorts completely.

What the hell?

Eric winks at me. "Well that's just too fucking bad Ms. Prior!" The asshole gives me a cheeky grin. "Bad girls don't get to feel good, but baby I do get to taste..." Eric slowly brings his hand up to his lips not taking his eye from mine but before he can suck the two fingers that were just inside me into his mouth I grab his hand and suck them into my mouth, groaning loudly at the taste of myself.

I suck on his fingers really hard for a few seconds and moan seductively before I release them with a loud smacking pop. "How is that for a bad girl, baby?"

"Goddamn Tris, you are gonna get it bad when I get you home!" Eric growls low in his chest then completely attacks my mouth just as the bell rings.

When he pulls away he grins at me as he lifts me up and off of his lap and smacks my ass hard.

After the awesomeness that was gym class the day just starts to drag on and on, so fucking slow and when Eric's not distracting me by teasing the shit out of me or allowing me to tease him I find myself nodding off in all our classes.

"I fucking hate school, Eric!" I groan as Eric and I walk down the hall hand and hand after our last class.

Eric laughs loudly at my bitching, causing people to stare at us again as we pass them. "More than the asshole's in it?" He asks seriously.

"No, I will take this hellhole over the sheep dressed as people any day of the fucking week, apart for you that is!" I grin up at him as I wrap my arm around his elbow and lay my cheek against his huge bicep.

When we finally make it to Eric's truck he opens my door and lifts me up kissing my lips quickly before shutting the door and making his way around to the driver side and jumping in with a huge smile on his gorgeous face. "Here baby, type your mothers address into the navigation app so we can go get your stuff!" Eric tosses me his phone once he's started the truck.

I type in the address then place his phone in the holder on the dash before he lifts the middle console and crooks his index finger at me and motioning for me to scoot my ass over next to him. I stick my tongue out at him playfully causing him to growl at me while lean over and move me next to him, himself.

I giggle and squeal when he attacks my neck with his mouth and teeth then puts his loud ass truck in drive and peals out of the parking lot almost running four/Tobias and his whore squad over in the process. "Damn baby you missed!" I tisk at him then lay my head on his hard muscular shoulder. "Next time let me drive and I'll have the fuckers thoroughly flattened quickly."

Eric pulls me tighter to his side and kisses my temple. "Damn baby, I fucking love how beautifully evil you are!" He grins at me like he want's to say more but he just shakes his head to himself and places his hand on my thigh rubbing it in a very delicious way.

"Most of my good stuff is in storage so all we need to get are my clothes, a few guns and toiletries!" I inform him as he backs into my driveway.

When Eric and I walk into Natalie's house I see all my shit packed up and ready to go. "What is this?" I look at the bitch and point to all my things.

The bitch snorts as she lift her wine glass to her puffy collagen filled lips. "I don't want you living here any longer Beatrice!" My mother takes a huge drink of her wine nervously.

"Thanks!" I grin and turn to Eric. "Can you go ahead and start loading this in the truck? I need to make sure that she packed everything! We'll come back if she stole anything!" I lean up and kiss Eric on the cheek then turn back to Natalie when the bitch starts running her mouth once more.

"I figured that you would fight me on this!" She glares at me then looks at Eric and licks her lips as he lifts a stack of boxes effortlessly and walks out of the house. "Who is that Tris?" The look of lust in her wrinkled eyes is disgusting.

"That is my boyfriend and if you don't want you beady little eyes gouged out with a fucking spoon I suggest you look away!" I glare at her before walking down the hallway to my room. "Stupid old ass bitch!

When I enter I see that it's completely bare. I shake my head at the fact that this is the second time that my so called mother has done this. Well, at least I don't have to pack!

I lift the rug at the foot of the bed and take my knife from my pocket so that I can pry the floorboard up and get all my important documents. "You ruined my fucking floor you little bitch!" I laugh when I hear Natalie freaking out as she enters the room.

I slam my knife down to the floor embedding it into the wood and give her a wicked grin when I hear her gasp. "That is bamboo Tris!"

I take my knife out of the wood and put it back in my pocket. "It's ugly is what it is and I think that this is an improvement; don't you?" I grin at her as I stand and shove all the folders into my messenger bag. "Now" I approach her slowly. "You need to forget that you ever had me because you are dead to me and I never want to see you or hear your nasally voice ever again!" I shove past her and make my way back to the living room.

"Did the bitch pack everything baby?" Eric asks when he slings my duffle bag over his shoulder as I grab my suitcase and makeup bag.

"Who the fuck do you think you are calling a bitch? You are in my house young man!" My mother looks accosted and down right insulted.

"You.." Eric grins and points at the bitch. "...And this may be your house but if you continue to talk to Tris like that..." Eric towers over her causing her to flinch back in fear. "Lets just say that my girl and I are really fucking good at making horrible shit look like terrible accidents! You will do good to fear us...bitch!"

"Damn..." I sigh dreamily. "...Isn't he great mommy?" I grin as shove her out of our way and follow Eric out to the truck.

"Damn baby that woman is just terrible, but we need to send her a thank you card for having your things ready for us!" Eric takes my bags from my hands and sets them on the back seat of his truck then opens my door and lifts me up and sets me on the seat.

Eric steps between my parted knees and gives me one hell of a kiss. When he is satisfied and I'm completely dazed he grins at me and shut my door. Once Eric is behind the wheel I lay across the seat and place my head on his lap.

"Are you tired baby?" Eric ask me as he runs his fingers through my hair.

My eyes roll back at the amazing feel of his fingers in my hair. "MmHm" I close my eyes and hum as my body relaxes completely. Eric drags his fingers down my throat and into the front of my shirt. "God that feels so good baby!" I lick my lips as I grin up at him then moan really loud when he tugs roughly on one of my nipple rings before he does the same to the other.

I feel the truck come to a stop at the only red light between Natalie's house and Eric's apartment, right before Eric removes his hand from my shirt and pulls me to lay further across his lap. He licks his lips and looks down at me with so much lust in his gorgeous gray eyes just as I feel him unsnap my shorts then slipping his hand inside, and quickly moves his hand under my panties pulling a loud as fuck moan from my parted lips.

Eric begins to play with my clit ring and roughly tug, flick and roll it between his talented fingers until I come completely undone in the most delicious way; crying out loudly as I cum hard. "Fuck Eric, I love it when you touch me like that!" I moan loudly in the other wise quiet truck before rolling over to my side so that I'm facing is erection. I reach up to unbutton is jeans but Eric places his hand over mine to stop me.

I look up at him like he's lost his mind. "I want you in my mouth now Eric!" I growl at him causing him to grin down at me. I feel the truck slow down as he turns and a few minutes later he puts it in park.

Eric smiles down at me once more as he sucks his finger into his mouth and licking them clean. "Baby you can do whatever you want to me and however you want to do it once I get you to our bed, but were home and we need to get everything inside first!" Eric quickly fixes my clothes then pulls me up to straddle him and brings his lips so close to mine but he doesn't kiss me yet. "Lets get all your things moved in first then we can lock ourselves in our bedroom so that you can use and take advantage of me all you want!" I grin at him as he licks my lips then kisses me hard and quick.

When he pulls his lips away from my mine I look around and notice that we're parked on the curb right in front of the apartment building.

"Okay!" I smile and peck his lips lovingly just as his truck door is thrown open.

"You guys can do that later; lets get my new sister moved in so I can get my ass back to work!" Thomas laughs as he helps me out of the truck and throws his arm over my shoulder.

The three of us grab as much as we can and as walk in the building we pass the door man and Eric stops him then sets the boxes that he was holding down on the flower table and hands the guy a hundred dollar bill. "Keep an eye on my truck for me Jackson!" He tell the man before picking up the boxes and following me and Thomas into the elevator.

"Hold the door please!" A young girl caring big ass backpack rushes into the elevator and tries to stand between me and Eric after pressing the button to the fourth floor, but Eric moves closer to me and rolls his eyes at the girl. "Is your girlfriend moving in with you Thomas?" She asks as she eyes me causing Thomas to laugh loudly and shake his head no just as Eric growls at the little bitch.

"No Stella, _my_ girlfriend is moving in with _me_!" Eric sneers at the woman. "And her name is Tris!"

"Oh..." The bitch looks down her nose at me. "...I see." Stella lets out a forced laugh. "Damn I was hoping that you and I could have dinner tonight!" She tries to touch Eric's arm but he growls and moves to stand further away from her and closer to me.

"I've already told you that I want nothing to do with you and that you are too young and not my type Stella, so please just stop with this shit already, you are embarrassing yourself!" Eric adjusts the boxes that he's holding to one arm so that he can wrap his other arm around my waist, effectively hold me back and keeping me from kicking the fake little bitches ass.

"Yeah I can see that you are into plain girls that clearly don't know what makeup is for!" The dead bitch sneers at me.

Eric laughs loudly along with Thomas while I try to set my bag down so that I can fucking kill the stupid child. "No you dumb little skank... "Eric continues to laugh. "...My beautiful girlfriend knows what that shit is for!" He leans down and kisses me sweetly. "Unlike you, Tris doesn't need to wear that shit to cover acne!"

I shake my head at her before giving her a deadly warning. "Watch what you say to me and my boyfriend child!" I drop my bag and step forward only to be pulled back by Eric. "I have killed little skanks like you for a lot less!" I growl at her just as the elevator stops on her floor and the doors slide open. I quickly move myself out of Eric's hold and shove Stella out causing her to trip over her ridiculously high heels and fall hard face first with her ass in the air. "That was your only warning; I won't be so nice next time!" I point my finger at her right before the doors close between us.

"Oh my god that was fucking epic!" Thomas laughs as I look at Eric and smile up at him.

"I'm sorry about that baby!" Eric leans down and kisses my cheek. "She has been trying to get with me ever since her and her family moved into the building. The girl is only fifteen and the biggest little whore that I have ever met!"

"Yeah, it's really pathetic how she act towards any man, but Tris honey..." Thomas grins just as the doors open to our floor and we step out. "That girl's mother is ten time worse than she is! That crazy woman has even come to our apartment wearing nothing but lingerie under her trench coat when her husband was out of town. It was fucking hilarious when Eric called the building manager and reported her for harassment while she was still standing in front of our door. She started stuttering when the manager showed up and told the bitch that if she didn't leave us alone she would show her husband the security footage." Thomas shakes his head as Eric open the door for us. "The bitch still tries her luck with us any time she see us; apparently her husband doesn't care what or who she does! He has even asked us to take the bitch off his hand."

Oh my god I'm seriously going to end up killing someone if that shit happens again!

Once the three of us have all my stuff out of the truck and Thomas has left, I begin to put everything away. "I'm so glad that you are here with me Tris!" I feel Eric snake his arms around my waist just as I finish hanging my clothes in our closet.

Eric already made room for my things, he even had a few drawers emptied and ready for me. I guess he kept himself busy last night once he got back home. I'm so damn relieved that he already knew everything about me and he still wants me even though I was planning on using him to get to Max.

When he told me what Max did to his aunt and unborn cousin I decided to give him the honors of killing that sick bastard just as long as I get to hurt the fucker before he dies!

I can't fucking wait to kill that sick coward, and his horrible family!

* * *

It's been a week since I moved in with Eric and surprisingly he is very fun and easy to live with. We haven't had sex yet but it's getting harder and harder to hold off, especially when he and I do things to each other with our hands and mouths.

The man is pure sex and very fucking talented.

It's finally Friday and once Eric and I got home from hell, I mean school I started our laundry and cleaned the house while Eric changed the oil in his truck. When he was finished he tried to get me to shower with him but I wanted to finish what I was doing because if I didn't he would more than likely cause me to forget all about it and our clothes would get wrinkle, and I really fucking hate ironing!

I'm broken out of my thoughts when I feel Eric come up behind me. "I love these shorts on you baby." Eric whispers in my ear as he wraps his arms around my waist once I've hung up Eric's T-shirts.

I groan when I feel his nipple piercings against my back. I grin to myself when I reach up behind me and rub his naked shoulders and neck.

God all mighty, I love it when he goes without a shirt!

"Really, because I love the looks you give me when I'm not wearing anything at all!" I tell him right before I turn around and pull his head down to mine for a passionate and all consuming kiss while I scratch my nails down his sexy chest.

Fuck he smells so damn good! I just want to lick him from head to toe...

Eric begins to walk us towards our bed and when I feel the mattress touch the back of my knees I turn us and push Eric backwards on the bed. He sets up on his elbows and licks his lips hungrily as I pull my shirt over my head. I move to stand between his legs just as he set ups and wraps his arms around my waist.

"You are so fucking beautiful Tris!" He leans forward and bites the fabric of my bra then pulls it off my body with his teeth after he has it unclasped. "Your tits are so damn sinful!" He grins up at me as he takes my right nipple into his mouth while dragging his hands down my sides, pushing my shorts and panties down my legs. Eric releases me and turns me around after I've stepped out of them and kicked them across the room.

I moan loudly as he kneels down and slowly drags his tongue down my spine. I feel his hand slide around naked body to my stomach and further up to my tits in a very delicious way.

Eric begins to aggressively pinch and pull my nipple rings just as I feel his teeth on my ass cheek. "This delectable ass is fucking perfect!" Eric groans before he bites down hard as he continues to play with my nipples. "And I really fucking love this tattoo!" I feel his fingers caress the wings on my back and ass.

A few seconds later I feel Eric stand up and remove his briefs. Once he's completely naked he pulls me back against his muscular chest. "I have fallen completely in love with you baby!" Eric groans as he slides his hand up between my breast to my throat and jaw. He turns my head to face him and I gasp loudly at the raw and primal need that is clear as day in his gorgeous eyes. "I know that you aren't there yet and that's okay. I just needed you to know how much you mean to me Tris!" Eric whispers against my lips before kissing me hard.

I quickly turn and wrap my arms around his waist, dragging my nails up and down his back while I continue to kiss him just as hard. After a few minutes of this, Eric pulls away from me slightly before he sets down on the edge of the bed, pulling me with him so that I'm straddling his lap. I feel his hard length pressed between my slick folds as his hips begin to thrust up into me. I moan loudly throwing my head back and arching my chest into his as I roll and grind into him creating and loving that delicious friction that we're creating between us with our aroused bodies.

I can't wait any longer to have him completely. I fucking need him inside me now!

Just like always Eric is so in tuned with me that reads my mind. "I want you so damn badly Tris, and I want you now! Please baby, take what you want; what you need." Eric growls right before I rise up while grasping his huge dick in my hand and position him at my entrance before slamming back down on him hard. "Holy shit Tris you're so damn tight! Fuck baby!" Eric roars loudly in the quiet room as I continue to fuck him hard and fast.

A few minutes later Eric stands and slams my back against the door right before he begins to pound into me like it's his only job. I cry out and dig my nails into his back as I roll and grind my hips in time with his unrelenting and wildly erratic thrusts.

Fuck this man is so damn good at this!

"Eric! "I scream as I bang the back of my head against the door. "Oh god you feel so damn amazing baby! Please Eric harder." Eric shift his hips at an angle and proceeds to fuck me like I've never experienced before. "Yes, yes, yes baby right there oh fuck please don't stop!" I cry out then whimper when Eric moves away from the door and sets me on my feet. "What the fuck Eric? I said _don't_ stop!" I growl causing Eric to grin down at me and pinch my nipple.

"Oh baby I'm never gonna stop fucking you, now get that sexy ass on the bed right the fuck now!" He orders me with the hottest growl I have ever heard. "I want you on your knees and against the head board, and you better fucking hold on tight woman!"

I do as I'm told very fucking quickly. "Like this?" I grin at him over my shoulder and wiggle my ass at him as he moves behind me and pulls my hips to his then thrust into me really fucking hard from behind as he roughly pulls my head back by my hair. "Oh shit!" I scream loudly.

"Fuck yes! Damn Tris you feel so fucking good!" Eric is growling and breathing heavily as he fucks me so hard that the bed is contentiously slamming into the wall.

Eric reaches around me and begins to tug and roll my clit ring as his thrust become pleasurably brutal. I feel that familiar warmth in my belly just as I explode around him. "Eric!" I scream as I cum hard and grip his cock tightly.

"Fuck me I love you so much Tris!" Eric roars loudly as I feel him begin to pulse and twitch inside me. "Oh shit you feel so damn good! So goddamn tight!" Eric groans and hisses with his mouth against my shoulder. I feel his teeth sink into my flesh hard causing me to cry out and cum once more.

When both our bodies are thoroughly sated and completely spent we crash to the bed in a sweaty tangled mess of flesh and limbs. "I don't know how it happened so damn fast Eric..." I kiss his chest over his heart then look up into his eyes. "...But I have seriously fallen in love with you, and I will fucking kill you if you ever hurt me!" I growl at him.

Eric grins down at me before kissing me so hard that I taste blood.

"You and I are going to rip this world apart!"

"Mmmm, now that sounds like a party Eric!"

 _ **Stay tuned...**_

* * *

 _ **So like I said, I**_ _ **'m changing a lot with this story because it needed more of a story line and depth to it!**_

 _ **Hope you all liked it!**_

 _ **~Follow, Favorite, and Review~**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Here** **'s a nice long chapter for you guys, sorry it took me so long to update.**

 **Chapter** **6**

 **~Tris~**

 _(We are gonna talk about this_ _, buddy_ _)_

It's been a little over a two weeks since I moved in with Eric, and it's strange to say the least. I mean really, moving in with a guy that you've just met is hardly normal, but for some reason it feels like we've been together forever.

Eric is a very protective and loyal man when it comes to those he loves and he's also a very intense lover, every touch sets my whole body on fire. I seriously can't get enough of him and he seems to feel the same way for me, because every night we're all over each other spending hours and hours just worshiping one another.

Thomas didn't mind that I moved in, he said he always wanted a little sister that he could irritate and he does just that, all the time.

It's Saturday and my "brother" has me cleaning the apartment because his new girlfriend is coming over and he wants to impress her. I told him that he could kiss my ass but he gave me his big puppy dog eyes and not even Eric can resist that shit.

I'm almost done with the dishes when Eric walks in the door. I made him go to the pharmacy to pick up my birth control and some more condoms. Hey I'm an unstable person, we don't need any mini me's running around.

"Baby where the hell are you?!" He yells out in what I have come to know is his irritated tone.

"I'm in the kitchen!" I yell right back smiling to myself.

I'm rinsing the soap off the last dish in the sink when Eric comes up behind me grabbing my hips and pulls my body flush against his. He then wraps his muscular arms around my small frame hugging me tightly from behind and kissing my neck. Jesus his mouth is so fucking intoxicating.

"Hey sweet girl, I missed you." He tells me while kissing me just below my ear.

"You were only gone twenty minutes, you silly, sexy man." I point out causing him to shrugs his shoulders.

"I told you, I don't like being away from you for any length of time." Eric turns me around and slides his hands in my shirt playing with my nipple rings. Fuck I love it when he does that.

"Did you have any trouble getting my prescription filled?" I moan when he tugs harder.

"No, but I'm not doing that shit again. The fucker behind the counter was being very unprofessional making dumb ass comments. I came so close to killing him baby. Please don't make me do that shit again." He begs and places a chaste kiss to my lips.

"We'll see." I tell him and he rolls his eyes knowing full well I'm finding this shit hilarious.

"Did Thomas say he was picking up dinner or am I gonna have to cook too?" I ask as I hug Eric to me with my arms around his waist.

"I think he's getting pizza and beer after he gets off work." Eric stops and gives me a look, but continues before I can say anything. "Do you know what time whats-her-face will be here?" he asks?

"I think he said some time around six, and her name is Lynn, so please baby, don't make her feel uncomfortable unless she's like those girls at school, you know, the tanning bed junkies. If the woman is like that then you can be as mean as you want to." I tell him and he just crazy look.

"I honestly don't think she'll be like that. Thomas has better taste and if she's anything like his last girlfriend, we want have anything to worry about. Also why would you want me to be nice to someone, baby? You hate people, and you are usually the first to make someone uncomfortable you mean, sweet, sexy girl." he laughs causing me to slap his shoulder.

"Well, you ass, Thomas is my friend and if he likes this girl I'll make an effort, plus we need another chic around here." I say matter of fact.

"You know whatever you want you get." Eric grins down at me.

I lean up and kiss him showing him how I feel with this one sweet kiss.

How did I get so damn lucky to have a man like Eric by my side?

After a few minutes I slowly move my mouth from his and give him a sexy grin. "Well, I'm done cleaning now, so I'm gonna go take a bath in your big ass tub." I tell him as I go to walk away from him.

Eric stops me and pulls me back into his arms. "It's your bath tub too now, baby. We've been over this, what's mine is yours and you are mine." He gives me a mischievous but very sexy grin.

"What are you grinning at Eric?" I raise my eyebrows in question.

"Hmmm" Eric hums and his grin grows wider into a full blown smile. "A bath sounds like fun. Want to go make a mess, Tris?" Eric begins to tickling me.

I jump back with a loud shriek and take off running to the bathroom laughing the whole way with Eric on my tail. I almost make it before Eric grabs me from behind and throw's me over his shoulder.

I squeal and smack his ass as he continues to our bathroom. "Eric put me down!" I push my hand in his jeans and briefs and grab his bare ass, squeezing hard and I know he loves the pain that it brings him. Eric is so fucking kinky and I love it.

"Nope, not yet." He growls at me then hisses from what I'm doing to him.

Eric leans down and turns on the water, making sure it's the right temperature with one hand and holding me with the other. Strong bastard.

Eric finally places me on my feet and begins to undress himself. I start to do the same but he stops me.

"Wait" He growls at me in such a way that I stop me dead in my tracks. I look at him like he's crazy, well crazier. He just shakes his head and continues to get naked, and I fucking drool a little at the sight of him. Once he's completely naked he gets into the tub and looks at me expectantly.

"What?" I ask with my hand my hip. What the hell is wrong with this jackass?

"Strip." Eric grins at me while relaxing in the tub with his hand on his big hard fucking cock stroking it slowly. Shit everything about him and everything he does just turns me on to no end.

I roll my eyes and start to remove my shirt, but before I can take it off the sexy jackass stops me again.

"No. I want you to strip slowly, do you understand me Tris?" He growls low and menacingly scary, not giving me a choice. I roll my eyes again but do as I'm told.

I reach up and take my hair out of the messy bun that it's in and shake it out. Then slowly pull my shirt over my head, tossing it to the floor. I slowly rub my hands over my bare breast pinching my nipples and tugging on my piercing's, releasing low moans. I then slowly sliding one hand down my stomach and into my shorts in between my lower lips playing with my clit while I slide my other hand down to remove my shorts as I continue the assault on my clit.

Once I'm completely naked I move closer to the tub and step in but I continue to stand with my feet on either side of Eric's thighs. I lift my right leg up and place my foot on the side of the tub so that my pussy is right in his face. I close my eyes and begin to rub faster, throwing my head back while vocalizing my pleasure by moaning loudly.

Suddenly I feel Eric's hand on both of my legs sliding up my thighs slowly. I look down at him right before he leans up and slides his hands to my ass, trailing his tongue up the leg that's propped up making his way to _his_ "wonderland."

"Oh fuck Eric, I love the way you make me feel with just your tongue. So good baby." I moan.

Eric hasn't even touched my where I want him the most yet and I already feel an orgasm about to take over my body.

"Tris baby, do you have any idea what your little show just did to me. I'm so fucking hard right now it hurts. God I'm gonna fuck you until you can't walk." He stop and grins up at me in such a way it has me breathing hard. "But first I have to taste you." He says right before throwing my leg over his shoulder and holding my body so that I don't fall as he dives in tongue deep, aggressively devouring me.

"Shit that feels so good. Please, please, please don't stop!" I'm moaning so fucking loud but I don't care because Eric loves it when I'm loud, which is all the time because he's that fucking good at playing my body and bringing me pleasure in ways that I never thought possible.

Suddenly I feel Eric bite down and tugs hard on my clit ring causing me to cum hard while screaming his name. Motherfucker I think I just blacked out.

After I catch my breath I straddle his lap and kiss the shit out of him, enjoying the taste myself on his tongue.

"God baby I'm obsessed with that tongue of yours almost as much as I am with your huge throbbing cock." I growl out.

"Stand up baby." Eric orders then pulls me to my feet.

After he leans over and pulls the plug out of the drain, he closes the shower doors and starts the shower.

"Come here Tris." Eric lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

He presses my back to the shower wall and enters me in a swift and brutal motion. He starts fucking me hard and fast rolling his hips every time he pushes into me. I'm moaning and screaming his name because it feels so damn good. The mixture of pain and pleasure is the best feeling ever with this man.

"Fuck baby you feel so damn good around my cock." He moans slamming into me hard and fast.

Eric suddenly starts to move faster, slamming into me harder if that's even possible at this point. I feel like I'm about to explode with everything that I am. I scream his name as I cum harder than I have ever cum before.

"Fuck baby I can feel you squeezing my dick." He groan into my mouth before pulling away with my bottom lip between his teeth. "Jesus Christ Tris, you feel so good, oh fuck!" He yell as he empty's his seed into me.

"Shit Eric I love the way you make me cum so hard every single time." I tell him breathlessly right before I crash my lips to his in a searing kiss and all consuming kiss.

After we untangle ourselves, we actually showered to clean up the evidence of our hardcore "bath."

I walk out of the closet with my clothes that I plan to wear tonight and see Eric lounging on the bed still fucking naked. Fuck I love his body, just looking at him makes me want him again.

"Eric what are you doing? And why the fuck aren't you getting dressed?" I ask pulling my thong up and I hear him groan at the fact that for once I'm wearing underwear.

"Just being lazy, and admiring the perfect view." He grin at me then licks his lips.

"You, my sexy fucking jackass, are always lazy." I grin down at him just as he grabs my arm and pulls me on top of him, rolling us so I'm pinned beneath his warm sexy body. Eric kisses me deeply, shoving his tongue in my mouth, kissing me hard and frantically until I pull away needing air.

"Baby, come on get up we have to get ready." I tell him running one hand through his short hair and grabbing his toned ass with the other.

"But I want you again." He whines as he grinds himself into me. "Do feel how hard I am. Shit baby that's from just the sight of you." We both moan as continuously grinds into me.

"Eric, you stay fucking hard. Now come on, get up and get dressed. If you're a good boy I'll let you do whatever you want with me when we go to bed tonight." Eric stops his movements and presses his hard body to mine as he looks down at me to see if I'm lying to him, but I'm not. Not at all.

"Promise?" He asks with an excited grin while bounce on top of me.

"I Promise babe. Now get your heavy ass off me, your squishing me." I try to laugh but I can't breathe.

Once Eric finally lets me up I finish getting dressed then plop back down on the bed to watch Eric move around the room getting him self dressed. When he's done he walks over to me and picks me up bridal style and carries me to the living room.

Eric walks into the kitchen and after a minute, I hear him talking to someone. When he walks back into the living room I see that he's on the phone and he looks like he wants to kill someone. I'll admit, I'm kind of scared.

Suddenly his mood lighten. "Yeah, she's right here." He hands me the phone and I just look at him like the psycho he is. I grab my phone and give him my "What the fuck" look.

"Rick." He chuckles. "And sorry for answering that phone." Eric leans down and kisses me on my still gaping mouth.

"We are gonna talk about this when I'm done." I point at him and give him my bitch brow. Eric just nods and sits next to me, rubbing his hand up my thigh, sexy fucker.

"Hey uncle Rick whats up?" I ask him, still feeling a bit bitchy because Eric answered my secure phone knowing damn well he's not suppose to.

"Hey darlin. I was just calling to see if you can find a way into Marcus Eaton's accountant, Jason Hayes' home, undetected that is?" He asks.

"I'm sure I can but why do you want me to. Oh and just to let you know, Eric knows everything." I grin at Eric.

"I need you to steal some funds that Marcus is hiding there and I need it done in three months time or as soon as you can pull it off." He stops then a minute later he continues. " And Tris, I already knew that Eric knew and I also knew who he was since the moment he stole the files on us and sent Max a bogus file. I needed to know for sure what his motives were before you were informed."

"That's a dick move uncle Rick." I grin. "But I can see why you did it so I won't kick your ass too bad when I see again." I laugh into the phone

"I'll hold you to that darlin." My crazy uncle laughs. "You guys can keep the funds for yourselves, I just need that fat fucker without it so he'll have to call in his cousin to bail him out. We're making Max come to you and once he leaves his compound, my team and I will get his family and meet you at the secure location."

"Alright consider it done. And tell everyone that I said hi." I concede.

"We'll do sweetheart. Love you and take care of yourself."

"Love you too uncle Rick." I hang up the phone and turn to Eric.

"I need everything you got on Jason Hayes." I point my finger in Eric's chest.

"That's Peter Hayes' dad and Marcus Eaton's accountant..."

"Peter Hayes?" I question him.

"Yeah, you remember the kid that wouldn't stop staring at you? You know, the one that was asking to buy some weed from me." Eric grins at me. "Also, Thomas works for Jason and can get anything you need..."

"Wait, Thomas works for Hayes? Why the fuck is he doing that?"

"Because Hayes has control over all of Eaton and Max's dirty funds. You know, what they use for off the book payments. Such as what they pay people like me to do they outside work." Eric winks at me. "Thomas is a genius with numbers and computers so Max wanted him to work with Jason." Eric informs me causing me to grin as ideas of how I'm going to get this done plays out in my head.

Before I can get too far I hear someone knock on the door. "To be continued." I grin at Eric and make my way to the door.

I open the door to a girl standing in the hall with an easy going smile on her face. She has short black hair and dark green eyes. She reminds me of a pixie.

"Hi I'm Lynn." She offers me her hand. "You must be Tris? Thomas has told me a lot about you." She smiles warmly at me when I take her hand.

"Oh yeah, come on in, Thomas isn't home yet but he should be here shortly." I welcoming her in then turning to shut the door.

I turn around to see Lynn smiling at me and I think I'm really gonna like her.

Just as I go to open my mouth Eric walks over to me and throws his heavy ass arm over my shoulder and offers Lynn his hand. "Eric Coulter. You must be Lynn..."

"No, this is mother Teresa. Of coarse this is Lynn..." I roll my eyes then laugh when Eric pokes my side. "...Who else would it be? Is someone else expected over tonight?"

"Smart ass." Eric growls at me.

"You two are just like Thomas described." Lynn laughs as she shakes Eric's hand.

The three of us make our way to the living room and just as Eric sits down in his recliner and pulls me in his lap, causing me to squeal loudly and Lynn to laugh at us yet again as she makes herself comfortable on the couch.

"So how did you meet Thomas?" I ask breaking the silence after making myself comfortable in Eric's lap.

"I'm a bartender at the Dark horse and every night for a week he kept coming in and asking me out." Lynn chuckles to herself. "I finally said yes a week ago." She tells us with a smile on her face.

"Wait please tell me that tonight is not your first date?" I ask praying that Thomas is smarter than that.

"No, we went out last night." She laughs at my relieved expression.

"I didn't know he went on a date last night. Eric did you know?" He just laughs and nods.

"You see, this is why we need another woman around. You assholes always leave me out of the juicy stuff." I say then smack Eric on the arm.

"Honey's I'm home and I got Chinese instead of pizza." Thomas yells as soon as he walks into the apartment.

"We are in here asshole and bring me a beer." Eric yells out.

"Bring me an egg roll!" I laugh then lean in close to Eric. "Baby don't forget, we still need to fill Thomas in on what's going on and what exactly we need him to do."

"Yes ma'am." Eric winks at me and gives me that sexy grin of his.

God I love this man.

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed this and stay tuned for more...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Two for the price of one folks.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _(_ _starting the fun_ _)_

 ** _Chapter_** ** _7_**

 ** _~E_** ** _ric_**

It's been a couple of months since Tris moved in and things are better that I thought they would be. Tris keeps me on my toes, because the woman is a live wire in massive proportions and very unpredictable. And on the night we met Lynn I found out just how unpredictable she really is when I told her how my parents died. She never once judged me or Thomas, or called us monsters.

I'll admit, that before I told her my darkest secret I was convinced I'd lose her. I mean, her father was murdered and taken away from her and I killed my parents. Granted it was basically in self defense but I did it all without any remorse or regret for my actions.

I'd do it again in a heart be if I had to.

You see my dad was a horrible man and my mother well she was no better. They both were very greedy enough to kill their only kid. I mean, what kind of parent tries to kill there son for money? My parents that's who.

Three Years ago I found out that my parent's got a huge life insurance policy on all of us and one night I over heard them talking about killing me to collect. They were going to make my death look like an accident, but needless to say they underestimated me.

Thomas and I have always been really good at fixing cars, So the next night we stole their SUV and rigged it to where after it reached a certain speed everything would lock up. It worked out perfectly because the next day I came home from school to find the cops in my driveway. They said that the car exploded after flipping three time, killing my parents instantly. The wreck was ruled a freak accident. Case closed.

I was shock when their lawyer told me that they had a two million dollar life insurance policy on each other but I wasn't shocked when he told me that they had a five million dollar policy on me.

Needless to say four million dollars has kept mine and Thomas' life very comfortable, and ever since then I live by my own rules. I chose a life of crime because I'm good and I love the rush. But, what really sold me was when I was approached my none other that Max Mason himself. He liked the way I did things and to this day the moron doesn't know who I really am. Or whats coming for him and his empire.

When he took my aunt Nikki from me and left me to fend for myself against my worthless parents without her, I swore that I would make that monster pay. He took everything from me and I intend to return the favor, with interest. Then I'll let my girl kill him in the most painful way she can think of.

The look of murder in Tris' eyes directed at at my parents and Max when I told her everything, just made me the happiest man on earth I could tell Tris wanted to kill everyone that has ever hurt me and it turned me on beyond belief, hell everything Tris does turns me on. She was made for me.

I'm currently sitting on the couch rubbing my girl's shoulders while listening to Thomas go over what he was able to get from Jason, so that we can form a fool proof plan. We still have a month to get this done but I really don't think it will take that long to pull it off.

Apparently Lynn is quit the little criminal so she will be helping us with our little heist. Tris had her uncle run a full check on her before we brought her into the fold. He was able to find quite a bit on her but nothing leading her in connection with any of Mason's dealings or any of his associates. He was also able to tell that everything that he found on Lynn was not change, forged, or fabricated.

"Dude, are you listening to me?" Thomas asks throwing a pillow at me but the fucker can't aim for shit and hits Tris in the face.

"Ouch asshole! Why the fuck did you hit me?" She asks as she throws the pillow back and nails him in the face. That's my girl.

"He was aiming for me but the fucker can't hit the broad side of a barn if his life depended on it." I tell her while glaring at Thomas.

"Sorry Tris." Thomas smirks at her. "Anyway, now that your awake Eric..." He laughs. I just calmly give him the finger, but he ignores me and continues. "I got all the codes that we need to pull this off and I also found out that Jason is taking his wife out of the country this weekend. So we need to do this while they're gone."

Tris suddenly jumps up and point her finger at me, making me wonder what the hell I've done now until she opens her mouth. "I have the best fucking idea." She grins at me.

"Care to share with the class Trissy?" Thomas asks with a laugh, causing her and I both glare at him.

"Yes, and if you call me that again I'll kick your ass Tommy boy." Tris says and Lynn and I laugh at the way the two of them are glaring at each other. Tris finally flips him the bird then turns back to me. "Okay, this is what you're gonna do Eric." Tris sits back down, straddling my lap. "Monday at school you are gonna be all nice to Peter and convince the dumb ass to throw a party as soon as he can, and while everyone is drinking, getting high, and having a good time Thomas and Lynn will sneak into the office to break into the safe. That way when they find that the money is gone they'll blame Peter because he's the one that threw the party that lead to them being robbed." Tris tells us and I'm so fucking proud of my girl.

"Baby that's fucking genius. I love how that beautiful mind of yours works." I tell her before kissing her hard. I don't give a fuck that we're not alone.

When the need for air becomes to great she pulls away. "Later." She winks at me.

"Counting on it." I smirk at her then give her a serous look. "Before we do that though you need to call your uncle and let him know what we have planned."

She gives me her best salute then turns to our friends. "So we'll get this shit done this weekend. Think you can handle that Thomas?" Tris gets up and mess up Thomas' hair. "I'm hungry, Thomas what kind of pizza did you get?" The crazy girl laughs then turns back to me and pulls me out of my chair and motion for me to follow her to the kitchen.

"Yes we can handle that you little shit and I got you a large pepperoni and banana peppers and for everyone else I got two large meat lovers!" Thomas yells causing Lynn to laugh.

"She'll eat a whole pizza by herself?" I hear Lynn asks in disbelief.

"Hard to believe right?" I laugh and shake my head before following after Tris.

"Where does she put it?" I hear Lynn ask as I walk in the kitchen to find Tris cramming a slice of pizza down her throat.

"You know, your eating habits are worse than mine and Thomas' put together." I tell her causing her to grin at me with a mouth full of pizza. "You remind me of a chipmunk with your cheeks stuffed like that baby." I laugh while she give me the finger and continues to stuff her face.

Damn I'm insane for this crazy girl.

 _ **Stay tuned...**_


	8. Chapter 8

_(Please, take advantage of me baby)_

 ** _Chapter_** ** _8_**

 ** _~Tris~_**

It's Monday morning and I'm currently on the back of Eric's Harley headed to school, thinking about all the things we did Saturday night and Sunday morning.

My God that man had me screaming his name for hours to the point where Thomas told us to shut the fuck up three times. We didn't listen though and just kept going at it hard. I guess Thomas gave up and put his ear buds in because he didn't bother us again after the third time.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by Eric's hand on my thigh and realize that we're at the school. Once our helmets are locked up he grabs my hand and pulls me towards the gym.

"Do you see Peter?" I ask after we sit in our usual spot in the in the bleachers. I honest don't remember what the kid looks like.

"Yeah he just walked in." Eric tells me then pulls me into a searing and all consuming kiss before pulling away and standing up, leaving me utterly breathless.

"Peter, get your ass over here!" Eric yells loudly, sounding really mean.

"Be nice baby." I remind him as I pinch hes sexy hard ass.

Eric turns back to me and gives me a look. "If I'm too nice he'll know something's up. I have to be normal because peter may act like a complete moron, but he's not stupid baby." Eric just grins down at me.

I stick my tongue out at him and swat his ass. "Damn I wanted to see you try to be nice to someone you don't particularly like. You know, to see if it caused any discomfort to you." I laugh as I stand up next to him and wrap my arm around his waist.

"Shut it you crazy girl." Eric kisses my cheek then nudges me a little too hard and I almost fall to the floor but he catches my arm and pulls me back to him.

"Asshole." I pout at him causing him to laugh as he wraps his arm around my shoulder bringing his lips to my ear.

"Sorry baby." He whispers sweetly as he sits down and pulls me into his lap. And just like that the man is forgiven. God I'm so stupid for his sexy ass.

A few moments later Peter walks up to us timidly. "Hey dude what's up?" He asks sitting down next to Eric, but not too close. It is Eric we're talking about here. I think it's a natural response to shy away from him, if you aren't me that is.

"Nothing much man, I got that shit you wanted the other day just meet me by my bike after class." Eric tells him.

"Thanks, hey listen man I really am sorry about the other day. I didn't mean anything by it." Peter says, kissing Eric's ass like the pussy that he is.

"Water under the bridge dude, by the way this is Tris." He stops and looks at me. "Tris this is Peter." Eric introduces us.

"Nice to meet you Tris." Peter says, nodding his head in my direction but not looking at me.

"You too peter." I tell him while shaking my head and smiling at Eric.

"Hey what are you guys doing this Friday night?" Peter asks out of the blue.

"Why?" Eric turns back to peter.

"My parents are going out of town for a couple of days so I'm having a small get together at my house and I was wondering if you guys wanted to come." Peter grin at Eric, and I about choke on my damn tongue.

"You just want me to supply the alcohol and pot." Eric says, laughing and playing it cool like a pro.

"Well that too..." Peter laughs. "...But seriously, I really want you guys to come."

"We're supposed to hang out with Thomas and his girl, but if they can tag along we're in, and yes I'll bring the alcohol and a bag of my finest but you owe me." Eric says evenly.

"Great, just come over anytime after seven." Peter says like Eric just made his damn day. Eric is that poor kids idol, I can tell.

There's an uncomfortable pause before Peter speaks up again.

"Dude I gotta tell you what I heard this morning." Peter says some what hesitant.

"And what's that?" Eric asks eyeing Peter.

Peter backs away a bit and stutters a lot. "F-Four is telling everybody some fucked up s-shit." He says as he looks around the gym, probably hoping Eric want do anything to him with all the witnesses in here.

"What is number boy saying now?" I ask and Peter still doesn't look at me.

"W-Well, he said that you are forcing Tris to go out with you, and that you must have something on her to keep her compliant." Peter says in a quiet voice.

I can't help it. I fall back laughing my ass off to the point that I have tears in my eyes and I can't breathe. I can feel Eric shaking beside me. I guess he finds it funny too. I look up wiping the tears out of my eyes and noticing that Peter looks really relieved.

"Do I look like the compliant type to you." I ask Peter and he shakes his head. "Good for a minute there I thought I was losing my touch." I laugh again along with Eric and Peter. "Don't believe anything that comes out of that assholes mouth, he's just pissed that I wont have anything to do with his sorry ass." I continue and smile at Eric while we both shake our heads at the stupidity that surrounds us.

Peter finally looks at me and smiles but quickly looks away just as Eric shakes his head and chuckles at the pitiful bastard.

"I guess I'll see you guys later." Peter smile as he get up and walk off towards his friend.

"Well that was lucky." I grin at Eric as he pulls me to him.

"Or suspicious." Eric says distractedly.

"Why do you say that?" I ask grabbing his hand and playing with his fingers.

"I saw Peter talking to four before class." He tells me before kissing my forehead.

"Is that unusual?" I ask quietly.

"No but I bet Four will be at the party. So my dear are not to leave my side. If you have to go to the bathroom I'll be right there with you. I don't trust four, and I'm willing to bet that he will try something stupid." Eric tells in all seriousness.

"What?" I laugh loudly and shake my head. "Baby, I can take care of myself if you haven't noticed already and I will be damned if you go to the bathroom with me. If your that damn nervous I'll take Lynn to the bathroom with me, okay." I compromise just to make him happy.

I shake my head when he goes to object. "No Eric, you know that I can kill that jockstrap with my bare hands if need be."

"Fine." Eric pouts.

"Good boy." I grin as I peck his soft sweet lips.

* * *

"Baby I'm about to throw Four's ass out the window." Eric growls in my ear causing me to look up just to see the dumb ass looking at me like he wants me, again causing Eric to tense and try to get up but I grab his arm to stop him.

Four winks at me and I feel Eric move again so I tighten my hold on his arm arm and pull him closer to me.

"You can't kill him in the middle of our calculus class, Eric." I point out to my sexy beast of a man.

Eric turns his glare to me. "Don't you fucking look at me like that, Eric. If you're going to kill Four then do it without the damn witnesses. I'm kind of attached to you and don't want to have to visit you behind bars. Now, use your head and calm the hell down, baby." I whisper and Eric softens his body posture when I place my lips to his.

"Sorry sweet girl." Eric kisses my cheek. "Four is just pushing me to my limit today. I don't know how much more I can take of this shit before I completely fucking snap." Eric growls while he continues to glare at four.

I smile and rub his tense back. "Just chill honey. We have a couple of minutes until we can leave this hell hole and head." I tell him with a wicked smile. "When we get home I'll let do anything you want to me."

"Shit baby." Eric growls as he squeezes my thigh. "Only you can make hard with promises." He grabs my hand under the table and rubs his erection that it.

The bell finally rings, letting us know that It's time to get the hell out of this hell hole.

As we are walking to Eric's bike some girl I never met before stops in front of us eyeing Eric like she wants him. Tough shit sweetie, he's mine.

"Hi Eric, how are you?" The bitch purrs, ignoring the fact that I'm standing write next to him.

"Do I fucking know you?" Eric growls as he wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me almost in front of him.

The bitch glares at me and I glare right back.

"Sorry but no, you don't know me but I know you and I was wondering since we're both going to Peters party, if might like to go together?" She ask in a tone that she no doubt thinks is sexy.

Eric turns to me. "Baby, have I given any of these fuckers a reason to think that they could talk to me, and treat you with so much disrespect?" Eric asks me, completely ignoring the bitch.

"Not that I'm aware of but then again these people here can be extremely delusional. Just take number boy for example." I tell him and he chuckles, then turns back to the bitch.

"Not a chance in hell bitch." Eric tells the whore while he and I shove past her. When I pass the bitch, I shove my shoulder into hers causing her to hit the ground hard.

"Careful whore." I laugh at her dumbfounded expression. "You just might end up getting hurt if you keep making passes at my boyfriend." I grin down at her.

"Come on baby, you promised me that I can do what I want to your sexy little body." Eric says before straddling his bike. Before I can climb on behind him, he grabs my face and kisses me hard. His lips move urgently against mine and my hands are in his hair tugging hard. I hear him growl before he releases my lips. He places his forehead against mine breathing heavily. "God, I love you woman."

"I love you too baby." I grin as I straddle the Harley behind him. "Come on lets get our asses home so I can take advantage of you baby." I tell him, making him groan loudly.

It never a dull moment with Eric's sexy ass by my side.

 _ **Stay tuned for the party fun...**_

* * *

 _ **Wow! Three chapters in one day. I am seriously on a roll today.**_

 _ **I really hope you all are enjoying all this hard but really fun work.**_

 _ **Let me know what you think...**_


	9. Chapter 9

**(** _Skirts are fucking evil **)**_

 ** _Chapter_** ** _9_**

 ** _~Tris~_**

Why the fuck did I let Lynn put makeup on me? It's so uncomfortable and very fucking pointless. I fucking hate this shit.

The bitch tried and failed miserably to get my ass in a skirt. Eric had to pull me out of the room because I was about to kill her. The bitch just would give the hell up and now this is why I'm standing in the living room in my bra and a skimpy ass thong, and with the way Thomas is looking at me, he just discovered Victoria's dirty little secret but not in a good way.

"I said turn around fucker!" Eric tells him as Lynn walks in the room.

"Tris I'm sorry, I won't ask you to wear a skirt ever again I promise." She Tells me then slap Thomas on the back of the head for looking at me again.

"You should be. I fucking hate skirts I'd rather be fucked by a dildo made of razors." I tell her in all seriousness.

"That's horrifying Tris." Lynn tells me with her eyes wide.

"So is wearing a fucking skirt!" I yell. "Now if you don't mind I'd like to get dressed because my ass is cold and I'm being stared at." I say pointing at a dazed Thomas.

"Thomas, avert your eyes asshole!" Eric yells at Thomas again causing me to laugh.

"Man, you are the one that brought her in here." Thomas grumbles.

"I did that shit so she wouldn't kill your woman." Eric points out. "Next time I won't stop her." Eric yells as he pulls me to our room.

As we're walking back to the bedroom I hear a smack and 'fuck that shit hurt woman.' Come from Thomas and Lynn tell him that if he looks at me like that again she'll gauge his fucking eyes out. I smile at her temper.

"Please don't wipe the makeup off you look hot" Lynn pleads with me through the closed door. "You look hot!"

"Fine, what the fuck ever!" I yell back at her as I walk into mine and Eric's closet. I pick out a pair of skin tight leather pants and a scoop neck white t-shirt then pair them with my dark gray spike heeled boots.

I look around for Eric but I don't see him. I guess he went back to the living room. Oh well.

Once I'm done getting dressed I head back to the living room to see Lynn chugging a beer looking all kind of embarrassed.

"What the hell does your shirt say?" Thomas asks when I walk into the room.

"Quit looking at my chest asshole and it says 'dealing with a dumb ass is easy, trying not to kill him is the hard part.' Keep that in mind my sweet little dumb ass." I tell him with an evil grin, and we all have a good laugh.

Eric comes over to me and wraps me tightly in his arms, and place chaste kisses all over my face and neck.

"Are you ready baby? If we stay here any longer we won't be leaving at all." He growls while running his nose up to my ear and biting it softly, causing me to moan loudly. "Fuck baby, you look delicious."

"Come on you horny bastards, lets go. We have work to do!" Thomas yells in a bitchy tone.

Eric and I both give him the finger as we walk past him and out the door.

* * *

When we arrive, my jaw is on the floor of Eric's truck. Peter's house is fucking massive.

"Now I see why we're stilling money from a residential safe. Holy shit these fuckers are loaded" I say looking at Eric wide eyed.

"Yep, Jason is Max's favorite non family employee." Eric laughs as he climbing out of the truck then walks over to help me out. The four of us all walk in together only to see people everywhere. Dancing, drinking and fucking from the looks of two people on a couch like thing by the front door.

Peter spots us and rushes over with a grin on his face. "Glad you could make it guys."

"Here,no charge and thanks for the invite." Thomas hands Peter several bottles of whiskey and vodka."

"Thanks man." Peter looks like he just won the lottery as he looks at Eric. "Did you bring the good shit?" He asks a little too excitedly.

"Yeah man but this shit will cost you two bills." Eric hands Peter and bag of weed.

"Thanks man. Here." Peter pulls two hundred dollar bills out of his wallet and hands it to Eric.

"Yeah no problem." Eric waves him off.

"Alright guys have fun and let me know if you guys need anything." Peter grins before taking his loot into what I presume is the kitchen.

"Okay guys, Lynn and I need a ten minute distract. You think..." Thomas says and Eric cuts him off.

"I got the distraction covered." He growls menacingly as he pops his knuckles.

I follow his line of sight and see four looking at me like a crack head staring at his next fix. I turn back to Eric only to grab his face and kiss him passionately to remind him that I know who I belong to.

When I break the kiss I bring my lips to his ear seductively.

"Beat the fuck out of him baby." I whisper nipping at his ear. "Just don't kill him in front of all these people." I grin and look behind him making sure no one can see what I'm about to do. I quickly pull his gun out of the back of his pants and bring it in between our bodies then sliding it into the front of my pants and under my shirt.

"You are the only one I will ever let get away with something like that, baby. You know that right?" Eric grins down at me before kissing me sweetly.

"Yep" I smile then turn towards Thomas and Lynn nodding my head for them to get started.

I grab Eric's hand and we walk over to four.

"Were you dropped on your head when you were a baby?" I ask the stupid fucker when we're close enough for him to hear.

"What, I'm just admiring a beautiful girl standing beside an asshole." The dumb ass says looking at me then turning to grin at Eric.

Damn this fucker really is 31 flavors of stupid.

"No, clearly you were thrown against a wall as a child, repeatedly." I laugh right before Eric lays four's ass out with one punch causing the entire room to go silent and all the excited people around us move to try and get closer to see the fight

When four tries to get up Eric kicks him in the ribs really fucking hard. Fuck, I'm so turn on by the look in my man's eyes as he beats the ever loving shit out of four.

"What the fuck did you think was gonna happen if you kept this shit up you dumb shit!" Eric's entire body is tense and shaking with pure rage. Fuck me, this is really freaking hot. "When has it ever been okay to fuck with me and what's mine, asshole!" Eric yells at him again right before kicking him in the face really fucking hard. If it wasn't for the rise and fall of fours chest I'd say he was dead.

"Man Eric, please." Peter tries to get between Eric and four only to be pushed back by me. "Please guys, take it outside."

Eric grins while he leans down to grab fours collar and lifts him up off the floor with ease. Holy shit my man is really fucking strong. "That won't be necessary Peter." Eric slams Four against the wall. "This fucker won't be making it outside." Eric lets four slide down the wall before slamming his knee into fours face, completely knocking the asshole out.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Lynn nodding towards the door. Well that was quick. I calmly walk over to Eric and grab his trembling hand. "Come on baby, he's out, so lets get out of here." I try to pull him towards the door. "Come on baby." I tell him quietly. Eric nods his head and finally looks at me. He still breathing hard as he throws his arm over my shoulder.

When we move towards the door I notice that everyone is staring at Eric with so much fear as they move out of our way. Good maybe now everyone will know that we are not to be fucked with.

Once we get to the truck where Thomas and Lynn are waiting, Eric picks me up so that my legs are wrapped around his waist. "I love you baby." He kisses me hard before he opens the door and sets me in the front seat.

I notice three black duffle bag in between Lynn and Thomas.

"So I take it this was a big score?" I ask Thomas and his huge smile brightens further.

"Fuck yes girl! It's gotta be close to three million in these bags Tris. Oh and Eric, nice distraction brother." Thomas laughs loudly. "What I can't understand is why Jason had so much in that safe while he was gone. Fuck that damn safe looked like a fucking walk in closet." Thomas says the last part mostly to himself as if he can't believe that the safe was so big.

"How's the fist Muhammad Ali?" I ask Eric as I grab his hand to look at it.

"Fuckers got a hard head I'll give him that that." Eric laughs as I kiss his swollen knuckles.

"Well I hope it doesn't hurt too bad because I have plans for you when we get home baby." I tell him right before I lean in and lick his ear. "Watching you tonight made me so fucking wet. I have never been so turned on in my life, baby." I nibble his ear causing him to groan and lean his head back against the head rest.

"Baby you gotta behave. You can't say and do shit like that while I'm driving." Eric groans while rubbing my thigh. "You know if you had that skirt on, I could feel just how wet you are." He tells me quietly then laughs to himself at his dumb ass remark.

I glare and growl at his ass for that shit. "Baby, no one will ever get me into a skirt." I growl at him and when he opens his mouth to speak I cut him off before he can. "or a fucking dress. That shit is worse than a skirt and its never gonna fucking happen!" I say very loudly while looking back at Lynn. She just laughs and nods her head to let me know she understands loud and clear.

Once we get home I run to the bathroom because I gotta piss like nobodies business. After washing my hands and face I make my way to the bed room to get out of these tight ass clothes and into my comfy shorts and a tank top. Then head back to the dining room we're Eric and Thomas are putting the money back into the bags.

"Holy shit, two million dollars is lot of money people. We need to get it to a safe and secure location." Thomas looks at Eric.

"The cabin." They both say at the same time before Eric turns to me. "Tomorrow night we're gonna head out to our cabin but before we do we need to clean out your storage so that you can keep all your toys in the small armory we have there."

"Okay." I tell him as he and Thomas grab the bags and take them to the safe in mine and Eric's room. "Wants some leftover pizza Lynn?" I ask her as she comes out of Thomas's room in her yoga pants and one of Thomas' t-shirts.

"Sure." She chuckles and shakes her head when I offer a beer.

I shrug and slide her a slice of pizza over to her then open three beers before chugging one completely before stuffing my face with cold pizza.

A few minutes later Eric wraps his arm around my waist as he steals a bite of my pizza before grabbing the beer that I opened for him.

"You didn't open me a beer Tris?" Thomas pouts as he tries to take my beer from my hand.

"I did but I drank it." I grin as he huffs and gets up to grab himself a beer. "Lynn, do you want a beer?"

"No baby, I'm good but I will take a coke." She grins at me then laughs when Eric takes my last bite of pizza.

"Eric!" I laugh. "You are lucky that I love you."

"Oh really." He chuckles as he pulls me into his arms. I nod as I chug the rest of my second beer.

"The two of you are freaking crazy." Lynn laughs at us.

"No." Eric playfully glares at her. "Tris is the crazy one, woman. Get that shit right." Eric laughs as he slaps my ass. "Now get your ass in gear Tris. You promised me a lot of fun would be had in our bed tonight."

"Eric!" I yell as he lifts me into his arms and carries me to our room.

Once the door is closed Eric sets me on my feet and strips me naked then tosses me on the bed before stripping his clothes from his sexy body with the most wicked grin on his gorgeous face.

Eric crawls on top of me and kissing the fuck out of me while grinds his cock into me hard. He slowly puling away but his lips are still touching mine only just barely though. "I love you so fucking much baby and I intend to make you my wife one day real soon." I open my eyes to see him looking at me in a way that lets me know without words that I'll never be without him as long as we're alive.

"I love you more Eric and I just might say yes when you ask me." I kiss his lips softly. Eric moves his mouth to my jaw before sliding his nose up to my ear.

"It's not possible to love me more than I love you, you crazy woman." Eric grins down at me. "And I guarantee that you will say yes when I ask you to marry me."

I don't respond, I just pull his mouth back to mine and attack his lips before flipping us over so that I'm straddling his waist. I begin trailing kisses down his chest and stomach never breaking eye contact. I slowly move further down then drag my tongue up his length and before he can finish his low sexy moan, I take him completely in my mouth and push the tip of his dick into the back of my throat and I swallow hard then continue to do this repeatedly.

"Holy shit Tris! God baby that feels so fucking good; shit I'm already about cum." He yells and I start sucking harder and faster causing him to start moaning unintelligibly and incoherently. I feel his dick start to twitch in my mouth right before he cum's down my throat. When his dick stops pulsing in my mouth I pull back but tug his piercing with my teeth causing him to hiss loudly.

As soon as I release him completely, he flips us over and kisses the shit out of me.

He pulls his mouth from mine just as I feel his still hard dick pressing into my slick folds. "That was un-fucking believable baby." He growls as he enters me with so much force that I yell out really fucking loud.

Fuck he has some super stamina.

"Eric." I moan loudly as he begins to pound into me harder and faster with every thrust.

Eric suddenly pulls me up to straddle his kneeling lap and I start riding him fast and moaning louder. I throw my head back and arch my body as I cum hard on his cock. Before I can bring my head back up I feel his hand that's not around my back slide up my stomach, in between my breast, over my piercings, and up around to the back of my neck so that he can bring my head up and crashing his lips to mine while we continue to fuck each other in the most primal way.

Eric breaks the kiss abruptly when I feel him twitch inside me. "Oh fuck baby I love you!" He roars as he spills his seed inside of me.

As soon as or bodies stop humming and pulsing together we crash back to the bed in a sweaty tangled mess of naked limbs. We both are trying to regulate our breathing and heart rates.

"Did you really man what you said earlier?" I ask breaking the silence after a few minutes.

"I meant every word that I have ever said to you baby." Eric grins at me and I just nod my head. "I _will_ make you my wife one day whether you like it or not Tris." Eric tells me in a no none sense tone, and I look at him like the crazy bastard that he is, but really, I love that he's like this. So controlling, possessive, and passionate. "Don't you look at me like that woman. I know that you love it when I'm controlling." Eric grins, reading my damn mind.

I'm definitely just as crazy as he is for telling him this but he seems to already know everything about me, all the fucking time. "I really do love the fact that you're the only one able to control me and I'm the only one able to control you." I tell him kissing his lips sweetly.

"You, my beautiful crazy girl, have all the power in the world over me." He smiles down at me before nibbling on my bottom lip.

"That's good to know Eric." I smile mischievously.

"Shit I'm gonna regret telling you that aren't I?" Eric groan while shaking his head.

"Oh yeah baby..." I reach my hand up and tug on one of his nipple rings. "...But I'll only make hurt just a little."

 _ **Stay tuned...**_

* * *

 _ **Hope you all are still with me and I'm not wasting my time...**_

 _ **Review and let me know how I'm doing with this story.**_


End file.
